Somos amor
by DulcePersefone
Summary: Harry y Draco saben que todo es superable, todo .Solo si hay amor. Y ellos eran amor.
1. Presentación

Hola!, bueno el trama de la historia sale todo de mi mente, sin embargo tengo que aclarar ( tengo que) que los personajes y el mundo ( todos lo sabemos) pertencen a J.K. Rowling , no gano nada más que entretenerme al escribir sobre ellos.

Este fic es slash , que significa chico/chico en una relación, si esto no es de tu agrado y caíste por aquí te recomiendo no leer.

Habrá romance, un poco de drama , tal vez intriga ,peo si mucho mucho amor ( o eso espero)

Gracias por la oportunidad.

 _Dulce Perséfone._


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

No quería creerlo.

Había intuido algo, como las ocasiones en que llamaba a su celular y no había conexión o aquella vez que llegando a su casa vio salir a una lechuza muy fina, la vez que debajo de su cama encontró un periódico llamado ''La estela'', que él ya sabía era el encargado de informar en el mundo mágico de ese país, o por ejemplo los 3 galeones que encontró en su ropa cuando iba a lavarla. Todo le indicaba que ese, con quien compartía una cama, un hogar, su vida; ese era un mago.

Y nunca quiso creerlo completamente, porque podía creerlo, era más que obvio, pero saberse así de engañado, dolía.

Naturalmente, él también había mentido, ocultó que también era mago, su vida en Inglaterra y todo lo que eso llevada. Pero él era Harry Potter; Niño de oro, Héroe del mundo mágico. Si alguien no lo conocía o era del continente en el que ahora vivía (y lo conocían pero no tanto) o venía del siglo pasado.

Y sabía que el chico que amaba era de Europa, según él, francés.

Y allí estaba, con una varita en mano, recién aparecido en su sala y con una cara de susto imborrable. Y Harry aun no quería creerlo.

-Supongo que debo explicártelo-dijo el recién llegado, intentando encontrar calma y valentía. Él sabía que como estaban las cosas tendría que habérselo dicho en algún momento, pero lo había estado evitando hasta el momento definitivo. Pero ahora, debía hacerlo.

-Por favor, hazlo- dijo Harry que esperaba una explicación totalmente lógica a ello. Y por supuesto que el otro pensaba dárselo, pero quería ser completamente escuchado.

-Prométeme que vas a escuchar de principio a fin sin…-pero el chico moreno interrumpió- Lo sé, sin interrumpir, te conozco bien. O quizá no- dijo sonriendo débilmente - empieza a hablar.

-Para comprenderlo, primero debes saber quién soy- inhalo y quitando el temor que sentía con un movimiento de cabeza, susurro un hechizo a la vez que movía su varita.

Si Harry no había querido creer la situación, aún menos quería ni podía creer a quien tenía enfrente.

-Dime que solo me estás jodiendo. Por favor- apenas pudo decir

-No.- soltó un suspiro-Llegué aquí hace 8 años, apenas terminó toda la guerra en Inglaterra. Soy médico y medimago a la vez, mi trabajo es casi como lo conoces, trato con muggles relacionados con magos…ya sabes cómo es aquí .- y durante una hora, estuvo explicándole por qué y cómo de las cosas. Harry no interrumpió, solo escuchaba y lo observaba .Cuando terminó de hablar, Harry supo por qué había estado tan enojado al oírle.

..Y bueno, un sábado cualquiera salí a bailar, como te dije que acostumbraba a hacer y estabas tú.

-Bien, entonces llega la parte en la que entro en tu vida supongo.-dijo empezando a moverse por el espacio- Una parte que no parece que vayas a molestarte en explicar. ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Tienes una idea de todo lo que estás diciéndome? ¿Sabes cómo afecta todo? No. –Suspiró y cuando volvió a hablar su tono era más pausado pero más alto – Ya lo comprendo. Te creo en todo lo que me has contado, aun cuando no tengo un solo motivo para creerte nada, pero te creo. Y comprendo mi parte en tu vida. Me viste, pensaste que con una noche era sufriente o tal vez dos o tres- se detuvo y cuando volvió a hablar, empezó a caminar hacia la salida- pero yo malogré eso. Y con el tiempo, aprovechar la situación para burlarte de mí te pareció adecuado. ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas burlarte? –cogió el pomo de la puerta y se giró para ver al culpable de todo. Parecía tan tranquilo, parado allí en medio de todo el salón ordenado, como si nada le afectara. Y no dijo nada.

Harry abrió la puerta y cuando estaba por salir, escuchó su voz, contándole otra mentira, una mentira ya oída antes pero que ahora dolía, quemaba.

-Me mentiste, yo también lo hice y quizá más o con mayor peso, pero siempre fue verdad. Te quiero.

Y fue lo único que necesitaba Harry para dejar que sus impulsos actuaran. Las mentiras, el engaño, saberse utilizado, burlado, no entender nada o entender y volver a sentirse así: como una marioneta de la cual reírse. Y venía ese imbécil a decirle que lo quería.

Caminó a zancadas y le propinó un puñete, para luego salir corriendo.

Sintió las primeras lágrimas calientes, ardiéndole con el frío viento que corría. Y no se detuvo en ningún momento.

Y al final, llegó a su destino. Su departamento antiguo, donde, solo era él. Solo él.

Lloró tan indignamente pero no le importó, le dolía el corazón, el alma. No le importaba que alguna vez se hubieran reído de él, que precisamente aquel chico fuera quien se burló de él muchas veces. Pero se había enamorado y cuando te enamoras, todo duele el doble.

Estaba solo. Y cuando tomó conciencia de ello, sintió asfixiante el departamento, sumamente pequeño y a la vez enorme, se sentía desprotegido y agobiado. Y no por la soledad, no. Porque sabía que a pesar de todo ese dolor que sentía, de toda la tristeza. Quería ocupar esa soledad con una sola persona, Draco Malfoy.

O como se llamara, pero con él, con el hombre que fingía ser. Estaba enamorado, y sentía en su corazón que no volvería a enamorarse así, de ningún otro.

Y entre lágrimas y un amargo sabor en sus labios, se quedó dormido, esperando no despertarse más. Porque no se sentía capaz de producir más lágrimas porque precisamente de lo único que se sentía capaz era de llorar, de sacar toda esa tristeza de su corazón.

Y así lo hizo, cuando despertó, lloró, solo lloró, tirado en el suelo. Produciendo tantas lágrimas, que parecía imposible.

Y entre sus sollozos, delirios y reclamos, llegó a una conclusión. Uno es capaz de llorar tanto como ama.

 _Continuará..._

 _Dulce Perséfone._


	3. Capítulo 1-

Capítulo 1:

Lo había conocido en una discoteca. Era una noche en la que Harry estaba cansado y no tenía ganas para salir, pero Sebastián (un amigo suyo) prácticamente lo obligo a acompañarlo, Dijo que esa noche tenían que salir juntos, pues tenía una intuición. A veces podía comportarse tan ´´gay´´.

Cuando llegaron él solo esperaba que Sebas encontrara un ligue para poder deshacerse de su amigo y largarse a su departamento a dormir, pues prácticamente estaba muriéndose del cansancio.

Su trabajo era cansado por diversos factores, era allí donde Sebas y él se habían conocido.

Después de la guerra, se había tomado un año de lo que él denominada vacaciones porque por ese entonces andaba confundido además de sentir impotencia al ver que nada había salido como esperaba. Cuando lo analizaba, pensaba que quizá lo que esperaba era muy tonto, solo ideas de un niño que nunca antes había actuado como un adolescente acorde a su edad. Él solo esperaba matar a Voldemort o no morir (cosa que cambió cuando supo que él era el último horrocrux). Pero con eso todo quedaría solucionado de alguna manera, que todos estarían sonriendo; unidos. Y fue feo para Harry hallarse con una realidad cruel, donde había hogares y casas destruidas, personas con mucho rencor, necesidades, como el hambre, frío. La guerra había destruido mucho, dejando a las personas en la miseria, tanto corporal como ene le alma. Y con eso empezaron las injusticias o ''justicia'' desde el punto en que se viera y el odio que sentías.

La mayoría – si es que no eran todos-de los mortífagos eran de familias sangre puras, con una herencia capaz de mantener a gran parte de los afectados si no más y los que tenían el poder aprovecharon eso.

''Perdonaron'' a los más jóvenes con una multa muy grande, sin embargo a los mortífagos mayores, que venían desde la primera guerra, les, mandaron Azkaban o fueron condenados al beso del dementor, dependiendo de sus acciones .Tal como le pasó a Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe (el padre) y otros.

Los jóvenes, se quedaron con lo que se consideraba necesario, pero con una fama que muchos se habían ganado a pulso, sin embargo, allí donde pisaran los despreciaban, el lugar en el que se presentaran, era despreciado, una vida a la que ningún adolescentes recién salido de una guerra y con padres encarcelados podría soportar.

Harry a pesar de sentir cierto rencor por muchos, sabía que no era justo el trato exagerado que recibían y menos con la edad que tenían, eran unos niños intentado jugara a ser grandes y tomar decisiones como tales, o incluso siendo obligados por las circunstancias. Él había luchado por la unión, no por más separación.

Empezaron a reconstruir todo el mundo mágico afectado, con el dinero de ''las multas'', pero pocos se preocuparon por reconstruir los lazos y la confianza. Y Harry odiaba eso tanto como el hecho de que empezaran a ''amarlo''.

Como forma de volver a la normalidad, lo primero en estar en las condiciones adecuadas, fueron los periódicos y medios de comunicación.

Con su mejor noticia _''Harry Potter; el salvador del mundo mágico. ''_

Lo acosaban durante todo el día: lo buscaban para hacerle preguntas personales, de igual manera a sus amigos, a toda la familia Weasley. Lo perseguían, en los restaurantes, librerías, tiendas pequeñas, incluso llegaron a instalar cámaras mágicas en la madriguera y fue en ese instante en el que Harry se vio sobrepasado por todo.

Voluntariamente dio la cara a la prensa y dijo exactamente las cosas como eran. Que él no era su diversión y que tenía una vida propia a diferencia al parecer de muchos, que no tenía nada con Hermione y dejaran de hacer esas acusaciones, ni con Ginny, ni con ninguna mujer. Que él no tenía partes de Voldemort dentro de él y no pensaba en alzarse como nuevo mago tenebroso. Si salía con un chico cualquier noche de borrachera era un asunto propio y que los demás se metieran en los propios.

Como era de esperarse al día siguiente salió en _El Profeta_ su ''discurso'', al siguiente que era una lástima que justamente él fuera gay y al siguiente y al otro mucho sobre ese tema, hasta que al cabo de dos meses recién salió algo un poco fuera de ese tema… '' _¿Dónde se encontraba El Salvador?''_

Harry la misma noche del discurso, había partido hacia Rumania con Charlie y estuvo un año allí, ayudándolo, teniendo aventuras amorosas con chicos y chicas confirmando que prefería a los chicos, disfrutaba de relaciones simples y pasajeras, fiestas, alcohol, sexo y todo lo que un adolescente hace. Al terminar ese año, volvió a Inglaterra y entró en la academia de aurores, apenas de supo de su estadía o su vida, estudiaba y cuando no estaba en la academia, como los fines de semana, no se sabía dónde podía estar pues no vivía en la Madriguera. Durante los tres años que duró su entrenamiento solo se supo que al parecer había mantenido una relación con un compañero, que se veía con sus dos mejores amigos y el clan Weasley.

Y después de su graduación, volvieron a estar en la ignorancia sobre su vida.

Harry no quería volver a Inglaterra en un principio, pero Charlie lo convenció de hacer algo útil en su vida, más que solo salir de fiesta en fiesta.

En la academia existía una rama de especializaron que casi nadie conocía por ser consideraba un castigo. Cada 10 años se elegía a dos aurores, uno muy bueno y uno castigado a irse a algún lugar del mundo a cumplir su trabajo como aurores, lugares lejanos.

Y Harry se ofreció como voluntario. Fue sencilla la situación, giraron el mapamundi y donde él señaló con los ojos serrados lo mandaron.

Al principio se asustó, pues no esperaba ir tan lejos y Sudamérica era muy lejos, pero a los dos días estuvo seguro de que debía irse justo allí, Hermione se había informado y le soltó toda una perorata

-Uno de los motivos por los cuales le deberías dar una oportunidad a este país es por su gente. Los peruanos tienen la fama de serla población más amable y educada de toda Sudamérica. Si necesitas ayuda para resolver cualquier asunto ten por seguro que siempre habrá un peruano dispuesto a echarte una mano. Además la comida peruana destaca por su originalidad, aroma y riqueza alimenticia.

-Si Hermione, ya lo comprendí- le dijo él pues enserio con toda esa información, estaba más que convencido, además de que quería que dejara de hablar.

-No estoy segura de que lo hayas comprendido, ya quisiera yo esa oportunidad-le replicó ella-El clima varía mucho dependiendo de en qué lugar del país nos encontremos y de la época del año, pero por lo generalpodríamos decir que es aceptable- Continúo Hermione al menos durante media hora más y Harry ya no intento volver a convencerla de que si, él quería irse, hacer una vida propia donde ser feliz. Y no que con ellos no lo fuera, pero quería una felicidad simple, sin pasado.

Se fue inmediatamente después de la graduación con una despedida muy triste de parte de los Weasley, pero una solo un poco más alegre de Ron y Hermione.

Al llegar lo primero que sintió fue el cambio brutal de clima, mientras allá estaban todo arropándose por estar en invierno, en ese país todos estaban con ropa ligera y no sabía que hacer primero si deshacerse de su abrigo y bufanda o seguir al mago que estaba caminado rápidamente hacia el departamento que le habían designado.

Se quitó la bufanda caminando, y más feliz de lo que muchas veces había sido.

Su trabajo consistía principalmente en no dejar que los magos se aprovecharan de los muggles. En América del Sur, los magos no iban a grandes colegios donde aprender a dominar su magia. Generalmente también eran Sangre puras, pues la magia era heredada de padres magos a hijos magos, existían escasos casos de magos o brujas nacidos de muggles y mestizos, pero lo último principalmente porque allí , era más peligroso exponerse y mezclarse, por lo tanto preferían no mezclar sus vidas con los muggles, no por prejuicio, solo por seguridad.

Pero algunos magos y brujas entre estos países, se asociaban y vendían drogas ilegalmente, estaban involucrados en trata de personas, asesinatos a sueldo, sin que se les descubriera por medios muggles (parecía claro, magia).

Y ese era el trabajo de Harry, descubrirlos, conseguir pruebas y apresarlos, pero era complicado, sabían esconderse y parecía que nunca paraban. Harry era un muy buen auror si no el mejor y ya hubieran caído de no ser por su mejor arma; eran leales. Y con todo, le gustaba su trabajo.

Tardó mucho en acostumbrarse a la comida, a los horarios, a que su invierno, fuera más como un ligero otoño, a las personas siempre sonrientes y la calidez que demostraban.

El idioma ya había estado estudiándolo, pero existían lo que los peruanos llamaban ''jergas'' y eso solo pudo aprenderlo, relacionándose con ellos, en las tiendas, biblioteca, gimnasio pero principalmente, en las discotecas y bares. Iba todos los días al gimnasio por las noches y los sábados en la tarde al cine solo.

Tenía amigos muggles conocidos obviamente en el gimnasio, lo habían ayudado a adaptarse aunque al inicio parecían impresionados porque era de Inglaterra, casi al instante se les paso y o trataron como si lo conocieran de siempre. Los apreciaba, pero si en alguien podía confiar plenamente era en Sebastián; él era de Estados Unidos, comprendía mejor el idioma y las costumbres y no solo eso, lo conocía como ''Harry Potter'' y solo Harry.

Su vida era simple, como lo había querido, bonita. Hasta aquel día, estaba allí ya 2 años y par de meses más. Se encontraba en esa discoteca que tanto le gustaba: Valetodo Downtown*. No existen muchas de esas discotecas en Perú por eso evitaba ir seguido a alguna, pero desde luego era su preferida, sin embargo aquella noche, prefería no haberla pisado. No buscaba nada estable, solo diversión, pero llegó él. Lo vio bailando solo, no lo había visto antes allí. Era alto, más alto que el, delgado y se moví como si fuera el dueño del lugar, era sensual pero no vulgar, con un cabello castaño, pómulos altos, como un ángel. Harry buscaba ver sus ojos, los cuales mantenía cerrados, mientras se dejaba llevar por la música y al final de esa canción los abrió, tenía pestañas largas castañas y Harry esperaba ver unos ojos marrones, pero se encontró con el color más hermoso de ojos que había visto, un gris, casi plateado que lo atrapó al instante. Sentía que lo había visto en algún lugar antes, pero definitivamente no conocía a nadie así de bello. Y analizando volvió a verlo, sentía que lo llamaba a gritos silenciosos y se acercó. Lo tomó por la cintura abrazándolo por detrás y le dijo al oído: -¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

El ángel solo dio una pequeña risa y empezó a bailar pegado a él .Tenía un aroma peculiar, sentía que antes lo había podido apreciar, pero no podía precisar donde, en quien.

Cuando el ángel volteó, no pudo evitar que se notara en su rostro la sorpresa que sentía, pero casi al instante lo disimuló. Sin embargo no pasó desapercibido para Harry. Y como siempre que tiene curiosidad quiso saciarla

-¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó a lo que su acompañante le respondió tan tranquilamente

-No: te confundí con otra persona. Nada importante- y lo besó sonriendo como si supiera algo que podría cambiar al mundo.

Ambos habían besado a muchas personas en su vida, pero en ese momento no podían recordar a nadie más ni nada más, era como encontrar algo que habías estado buscando tanto y casi perdieras las esperanzas de encontrarlo.

La noche pasó sin mucha novedad, bailaron y se besaron sin llegar a más a pesar de que el auror quería, pero parecía que cuando intentaba insinuar más roce el otro lo rechazaba tan sutilmente y cuando ya eran las 3:30 de la madrugada el ángel se despidió, aún con esa sonrisa intrigante.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se encontró pensando en él, exclusivamente en él , sus besos y la familiaridad que le causaba y durante casi una semana, analizó cada instante, cada beso, cada palabra, cada mirada. Sentía que lo había visto en algún momento de su vida, pero siempre se quedaba en la nada.

Y con su paciencia a punto de explotar, pues había vuelto cada noche a la discoteca esperando encontrarlo, ese sábado besó al primer niño bonito que vio y bailando empezó las preliminares a una segura noche de mucho sexo. Se separó de el para buscar un taxi en el que marcharse mientras su presa iba al baño. Estaba ya por la salida cuando alguien lo coge por detrás y le susurró.

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

Al sentir su aroma, supo quién era y se olvidó del chico que debía estar esperando, olvidó que debía tener decencia, olvidó que no sabía el nombre de ese ángel con el que no llego a nada y por el contrario el otro muchachos si se lo había dado aunque no lo recordara en ese momento, pues olvidó todo lo que no se viera directamente involucrado con ese ángel.

Se giró y lo besó con ansias y para su satisfacción el otro lo besó de la misma forma, un beso sensual, ansioso, impúdico. Esa noche todo fue más contacto, pero aun así Harry quería hablar, porque su comportamiento durante toda la semana era tan inusual, él quería encontrar un porqué. Le preguntó su nombre y no consiguió respuesta, volvió a intentar con su edad

-Veintitrés– le respondió antes de volver a juntar sus labios con calma.- ¿Y tú?-pregunto separando apenas sus labios

-Igual, aunque en julio cumplo los veinticuatro- le respondió- Si adivinas la fecha exacta, puedes pedirme lo que quieras- le propuso con una sonrisa nada inocente

-Vaya, esperaba conseguir algo a base de mis besos nada más. Bueno, ojalá la suerte me acompañe, será tal vez… cinc..No, treinta… y uno de julio, si.- le respondió con cierta impaciencia. Harry sonrió casi infantilmente.

-Acertaste, tienes mucha suerte al parecer- le dijo Harry al chico que lo veía suspicazmente

-¿Seguro? , me parece a mí que quieres que yo te haga lo que quiera y solo por eso me pasas la fecha. Harry se río y aun sonriendo le respondió

-Si no hubieras respondido acertadamente, yo te hubiera hecho todo lo que quiero. Entonces ¿Qué quieres?

-No te lo voy a decir, te lo voy a demostrar- le respondió – llévame a algún lugar en el que solo seamos tú y yo.

Esa noche si obtuvo más que besos, lo llevó a su departamento y saciaron su necesidad corporal. Ninguno quiso pensar en las sensaciones y emociones que pasaron , ni en ese instante ni después, pero en cuanto sus pieles chocaron sintieron una energía recorrerles todo el cuerpo, más allá de la excitación que sentían. Y cuando en fuertes gemidos ambos terminaron, sintieron una plenitud irreemplazable.

Al despertar el chico ya no estaba, sintió un poco de decepción, olvidada casi al instante, ya había conseguido lo que quería. Lo que ambos querían. Harry limpió su habitación y no hizo gran cosa ese día, tararear alguna vieja canción y sonreír esporádica mente, tal vez. El ángel ya en su casa recordó con calma cada minuto,cada toque y beso, no solo por lo bueno que resultó si no porque tras eso había un mundo de descubrimientos que solo el conocí secreto del que solo él era conocedor y ya después de pensarlo todo un día, mejor un secreto que debía ser olvidado.

Sin embargo, que se encontraran ambos, justamente ellos en aquel país lejano al suyo, en una precisa discoteca, con nulas posibilidades de que sus vidas se cruzaran, no podía ser solo vana casualidad. Era algo más

Y ese algo más no había obtenido lo que quería, no había cumplido su misión aún. Porque cuando casi ya no pensaban el uno en el otro, volvieron a cruzarse sus vidas.

 _Continuará..._

 _Dulce Perséfone_.


	4. Capítulo 2-

Capítulo 2

Ser Harry Potter te regala amistades y enemistades en grandes masas, sin embargo Harry prefería ser solo Harry, con pocos pero verdaderos amigos, muggles de preferencia y uno de esos amigos muggles era Álvaro al que le tenía mucho cariño por diversos motivos entre los cuales estaba que él sabía sobre su homosexualidad y le apoyaba.

Álvaro había organizad una cena en un restaurante por su cumpleaños y había invitado a todos sus amigos. Como de costumbre Harry se tomó su tiempo para llegar, se había quedado dormido en mitad de una película y cuando despertó salió corriendo hacia el restaurante. Llegó con un regalo bajo su brazo, causo un pequeño revuelo al buscarlos, pero al final, se acercó a su amigo y tras felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, Álvaro lo presenta a todos, Harry decide solo sonreír a modo de disculpa y saludo, recorre toda la mesa con la mirada y siente que va a caer de espaldas en cuanto reconoce a ''su ángel''.

Se dirige a ocupar la silla libre que ve frente al chico. La cena es amena, todos ríen contando anécdotas sobre el homenajeado pero Harry y al que llaman ''Daniel'' están ocupados también, en otorgarse miradas furtivas, uno con más disimulo que el otro, pero con las mismas ansias

Cuando pasaron a la bebida, a pesar de no conocerse entre todos, las charlas eran fáciles de producirse y mantenerse, al ver esto Álvaro propuso que cada uno contara una anécdota de su vida.

Y fue allí cuando Daniel sintió temor por un segundo. Él podía mentir, lo había hecho muchas veces y los que ''lo conocían'', conocían precisamente muchas de esas mentiras como ciertas. Pero no pudo evitar inquietarse al ver frente a él a Harry Potter, quien sabía de él más que cualquiera, sin embargo desechó su temor pues no había posibilidad de que supiera que él; el chico que había besado y disfrutado, fuera nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy era un mago sangre pura, al que el ministerio inglés le había quitado gran parte de su dinero a cambio de su libertad, intentaron hacer lo mismo con Narcissa Malfoy; su madre, pero no lo consiguieron puesto que ella no era portadora de la marca tenebrosa además del testimonio que Potter presentó a su favor.

Narcissa tenía mucho dinero como descendiente directa de la familia Black, dinero que ya había sido mezclado con el de los Malfoy al casarse, Su dinero y también la parte que le correspondía como Malfoy. La situación para Draco en ese entonces era pésima y Narcissa que había cuidado de la integridad de su hijo lo más que pudo y sabiendo que había fallado, en ese momento quiso remediarlo.

Muchos de los amigos de su hijo empezaron a partir a distintos países, Pansy a Francia, Blaise para Italia y Gregory en Rusia. Todos lo suficientemente lejos. Pero Draco quería y debía alejarse más. Empezaron a atacarlo con maldiciones cuando lo veían y no podía ni comprar simples toalla sin que nadie más quisiera tocar las que él había tocado. Por ende cuando le informó a su madre la decisión de irse, a otro continente, a un país poco conocido donde nadie se tomara la molestia de buscarlo, ella le apoyó.

Le transfirió la mitad de su dinero a una cuenta propia y buscó una universidad digna de su hijo allí a donde fuera a estudiar. Draco estudió allí medimagia 5 años y (quizá por lo que llaman destino) se especializó para trabajar en el área de ''Conflictos mágico-muggles''* que consistía en sanar, ayudar a los muggles que habían tenido encuentros nada agradables con los magos, generalmente estos muggles estaban asociados de laguna forma con estos magos dicho sea de paso peligrosos, y Draco lo sabía, pero admiraba tanto la lealtad entre ellos que evitaba preguntar y no contar lo poco que sabía.

Su vida no era nada del otro mundo y le encantaba. Despertaba sólo o con algún amante ocasional, trabajaba, almorzaba con amigos de biblioteca, iba al gimnasio, si era fin de semana se pasaba por bares o discotecas, tenía ligues, amantes todos ellos de sexo masculino, su homosexualidad ya estaba más que superada por él y su madre desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts y ahora libre de la obligación de casarse con una bruja sangre pura, aprovechaba de su físico para saciar sus necesidades carnales, siempre evitando las relaciones serias, porque involucraba muchas mentiras o una verdad y ninguna era buena opción.

Su llegada a ese país se vio lleno de cambios, cambiar su nombre, su historia, sus errores, su físico. De por si llamaba la atención con sus ojos grises que mas por amor propio no cambió, pero muy a su pesar cambio el color de su cabello y endureció un poco los ángulos de su rostro, era él pero con cambios insignificantes muy significativos.

Sus ojos grises delataban que no era de allí, su manera de caminar y su complejo dialecto. No respondía preguntas demasiado personales y pocas veces sobre su pasado. Si alguna vez insistían sobre ello, dejaba entrever que huía de algo que saberlo traía problemas y nadie preguntaba más.

La comida era muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero no fue malo, era tanta la diversidad de sabores y mezclas que terminaron por cautivarlo y siempre que pensaba en alguna pequeña posibilidad de volver a Inglaterra, decía para si mismo, que se llevaría la comida de Perú

El clima era lo único que no terminaba de convencerle, pero lo toleraba. Al inicio le afectó la cordialidad de las personas al ser una persona tan distante y cerrada, sin embargo con esfuerzo y un año allí terminó por aceptar el trato.

Con el tiempo, la comodidad y tranquilidad dejó de pensar en volver a Inglaterra o cambiar de país. Allí, a pesar de los pocos años que vivía se sentía en su hogar, extrañaba a su madre si pero considero traerla a ella, sin embargo no aceptaría, su madre amaba Inglaterra como él Perú.

Todo era sencillo, una vida un tanto común, normal, una normalidad que le gustaba, aunque quizá después de 6 años ya empezaba a ser un poquito aburrido.

Error. Fue un error dudar de su tranquilidad, es lo que pensaría luego del primer sábado ''diferente''.

Había salido como todos los sábados a bailar un poco, solo bailar. Estaba allí, en el centro de la pista cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suyo y por un segundo se sintió en su hogar, el aroma que percibió le gritaba ''hogar'', grito que no escucho lo suficiente.

Y cuando se giró a verlo, no pudo evitar que se le notara la sorpresa a pesar de tantos años de práctica en ocultar sus emociones. Pero allí frente a él se encontraba Harry Potter, El Gryffindor perfecto, el que mató a Voldemort. Por su mente pasaron tantas cosas a la vez, principalmente sintió miedo. Sin embargo un pensamiento se sobrepuso a los demás: _''Actúa con normalidad._ ''

Y eso hizo, bailó y confió en que no lo reconociera y por el comportamiento de Potter supuso que no lo había hecho. Quiso comprobarlo y lo besó, la intensidad y deseo del chico de ojos verdes lo convenció de que no sabía que él era un ex mortífago, su antiguo rival de colegio. Y lo besó con más ganas, se sentían bien mejor que bien, el beso y Harry Potter. Quería reír por lo ridículo que todo parecía, pero también gritar de la felicidad, sentía que estaba ganando algo muy grande. No sabía qué hacía allí Potter, aunque recordó entre besos que su madre le había escrito hace algunos años contándole que el héroe había desaparecido y se especulaba mucho sobre donde estaba, así mismo también sobre el hecho de que era gay.

Y el destino lo había puesto allí, para que él se sintiera un ganador, el ganador de algo que nadie sospecharía, pero muchos si no todos, quisieran. Sin embargo no le permitió llegar a mas, porque no quería dar nombre ni contar nada sobre él, además aún, una parte suya era lo suficientemente engreída que le gustaba que Potter insistiera e insistiera cuando antes prácticamente lo repudiaba, era un premio que por fin el destino reconocía que Draco merecía.

Y todos hacen lo que quieren con algún premio ganado, Draco le dio poco uso y luego lo dejó. Físicamente claro, porque estuvo en su mente durante demasiadas horas al día. En recuerdos, imaginaciones y sueños.

Pensaba tanto en él como respiraba, porque el interés de Potter por Draco era genuino, aunque quizá no con todo su físico, pero seguía siendo él, su forma de bailar, de besar, de mirar. Le había atraído, le había besado. Y aunque Draco se sabía buen besador, Potter lo hacía realmente bien como para ser pensado tanto durante la semana. Solo se lo sacaba de la cabeza al trabajar y luego volvía muy fuertemente, como reclamando las horas en que había estado fuera. No estaba enamorado eso era ridículo de pensar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él. Su niño interior gritaba de felicidad, después de rechazar su amistad y de tratarlo como mierda, iba y lo besaba. Sonaba tan inmaduro al pensar así pero no podía evitarlo.

Y llegó el sábado, todo él estaba exaltado, si tenía suerte volvería a encontrarlo allí y volvería a sentirse ganador a la vez de conseguir una buena ronda de sexo, intentó mantenerse ocupado durante todo el día, porque esa emoción ya rayaba la locura. Cuando llegó la noche, se arregló como de costumbre y no más porque a fin de cuentas, Potter ya estaba atrapado o eso esperaba, dejó su varita en el departamento y se apareció en un callejón que siempre usaba, este estaba cerca de la discoteca.

Camino los metros de distancia y entró.

Estuvo un rato buscándolo sin éxito en su búsqueda, algunos chicos se le habían acercado pero se iban al instante, su falta de interés era muy notoria.

Al cabo de cierto tiempo, lo encontró. Estaba bailando con un tonto que no le hacía ninguna competencia sin duda. Estuvo viendo como se besaban y toqueteaban durante un tiempo, hasta que al final vio que se separaban y decían algo. No lo pensó y en cuanto el otro se alejó lo suficiente, tomó por detrás a Harry y le hizo la proposición que más deseaba. Hacerle cualquier tipo de compañía.

Era consciente de que era uno de los hombres más guapos a pesar del cambio ligero, pero saber que él lograba que Harry de olvidar de lo demás, le satisfacía. Fue todo como quiso o esperó, las preguntas era previstas, él conocía lo curioso que Potter podía llegar a ser. Y estaba descubriendo ciertas maravillas que el chico podía hacer con su lengua y sus manos. Porque era cierto, si estaba allí principalmente era por la satisfacción de gustarle a Harry Potter, pero además, Potter también le atraía. ¿Siempre había sido así de guapo? Con esos hermosos ojos verdes, y sus pestañas pobladas, su rostro mostraba cierta inocencia y ternura, pero luego venía a sonreír tan descarada e insinuantemente que te encendía algo en tu interior imposible de apagarlo con nada que no fuera probar su piel.

Draco estaba ansioso e ir en un taxi significo una agonía, más sabiendo que podrían haberse aparecido. Pero soportó la demora pacientemente. En cuanto el moreno abrió la puerta se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesto y lo tiró al olvido. Cuando sintió a Harry cerca otra vez, lo atacó a besos lujuriosos. Entre besos llegaron a la cama, donde empezaron a desnudarse con una rapidez que solo la experiencia y ansiedad otorga. Ambos besaban toda la piel que el otro ponía a su alcance. Lamían y gemían a iguales partes, sus instintos estaban desatados y fuera de control. Era tanta la intensidad y ambos lo sabían, pero eso no les impidió calmarse para poder llegar a lo que buscaban. Con una guerra de besos se dictaminó que Harry tendría el control y con una dulzura sensual a la que el otro no estaba acostumbrado, lo penetró. El mundo no dejó de girar, para nadie, sin embargo ellos hubieran preferido, que el mundo siguiera su ritmo dejándolos, para poder detener ese momento y repetirlo mil veces. Lo repitieron hasta que ambos terminaron en grito de placer descontrolado. Se ducharon rápidamente en cuanto recuperaron fuerzas y luego se metieron a la cama, unidos solamente por la mano de Harry en la cintura de Draco.

En cuanto el cielo empezó a tener un color más claro, Draco despertó y con cuidado de despertar a su compañero de cama por esa noche, se vistió y salió.

Al llegar a su departamento, volvió a bañarse y a meterse en la cama, no pudo dormir sin embargo sí estuvo en mundo de sueños o recuerdos. Le sobrepasaba la intensidad que sentía cuando recordaba algún instante de la noche pasada. Intentó leer pero no podía concentrarse, al medio día hizo una llamada a la pizzería para poder tener un almuerzo. Después de comer, se decidió por ver películas en la televisión. Después de tantos años ya manejaba demasiado bien los artefactos muggles. Se pasó en la cama todo ese domingo y al final del día se dejó llevar por los recuerdos, como un adicto se deja llevar por la droga.

Pero con la promesa en mente de que al día siguiente no se permitiría ni un solo recuerdo o pensamiento hacia Potter. Y lo cumplió.

Su rutina fue la de siempre antes del encuentro con Potter, sin embargo evitó volver a la discoteca en donde habían coincidido dos veces. Mandó una carta y recibió una de su madre en todo el tiempo que pasó antes del nuevo encuentro. Las noticias eran las de siempre, casi sin ningún cambio. Y así fue su vida, sin ningún cambio durante un mes.

El cumpleaños de Álvaro, su amigo de la biblioteca no significaba ningún cambio, por el contrario algo muy común en las vidas comunes. Al llegar tan puntual como siempre, nada auguraba un desorden de la normalidad. Sin embargo en cuanto todos los pedidos para la cena fueron hechos, llegó alguien que si presagiaba tener que estar alerta. En cuanto vio a Potter allí parado, impuntual, sin ninguna vergüenza por su impuntualidad pero si por ser el centro de atención, quiso golpearlo, por volver a desordenar todo.

No pudo evitar observarlo, esa noche estaba muy guapo y podía preciarlo mejor porque el lugar como todos los restaurantes, disponía de la iluminación que las discotecas no se permiten. Los años, le habían mejorado, había crecido lo suficiente, tenía un cuerpo de morir aunque eso él lo sabía mejor que nadie en esa mesa, sus modales no habían mejorado sin embargo poseía un encanto natural. Las miradas que el otro el dedicaba no pasaban desapercibidas para Draco, e intentaba recordarse en instantes que se ponía nervioso, que las miradas no eran porque lo reconociese al menos no como Draco Malfoy. Conversaba solo con los que ya conocía y evitaba charlar con los demás, era algo que siempre hacía, evitaba expandir en demasía su círculo social. No pudo evitar que su nombre se supiera por toda la mesa. Era natural que los amigos de otros amigos intentaran socializar y era más fácil si de por medio existía la ayuda del alcohol.

Cuando Álvaro propuso contar una anécdota y ya pasado el miedo de Draco, se dispuso a pensar que mentira contar. Fingía escuchar a los demás y mientras veía que Harry sí que mostraba interés casi infantil por las historias de los demás, armaba anécdotas que no lograban convencerlo.

Cuando llegó el turno de Harry si que centró su atención en él, también por el hecho de que quería oír una anécdota sin magia de él como por el interés que le provocaba. Les contó sobre una ocasión en que salió a un bar en Inglaterra con una amiga llamada Luna en la que ambos borrachos terminaron acostándose. Al día siguiente recordaban lo necesario y aunque su amiga se lo tomó con soltura, él se sintió mal porque había estado pensando en un chico que por entonces le llamaba la atención, cuando estuvo con ella. Así confirmo sus dudas sobre si era gay o no.

-Y descubrí cierta debilidad por los cabellos sedosos además- culminó Harry.

Contar cómo había descubierto su homosexualidad no le agradaba a Draco, y mientras las personas iban contando, el iba desechando mentiras e ideas.

Sin embargo se le ocurrió algo cuando César, el chico de la silla del lado, estaba por terminar su historia.

Y entonces, después de las risas, los ojos se centraron en él.

-Esto sí quiero oírlo-dijo Álvaro- con lo reservado que eres supondrá un reto.

-Hoy quiero pasar de luchar con los retos, Álvaro- dijo Draco. Tomó un poco de su bebida y en cuanto la digirió comenzó su anécdota.- Bueno, aproximadamente cuando tenía trece años y estaba en el colegio… Hubo una chica que me llamaba la atención, no era que me gustaba ni nada parecido, pero su personalidad era muy llamativa, sin embargo su mejor amigo y yo nos llevábamos fatal, por motivos de rivalidad en deportes como por el hecho de que un tanto pretensioso. Intenté llamar su atención, metiéndome más con el chico este, molestándolo y metiéndonos en algunas discusiones. No logré tener su atención. Lo peor viene que cuando ya mi atención iba por otro lado, un día como era mi costumbre fastidié un poco al mejor amigo de la chica, al parecer este andaba un poco triste o algo parecido y ella reaccionó por fin a mi presencia pero de muy mala manera.- Se toca el rostro y agrega- Me mandó un puñete directo al rostro. Mientras todos se ríen, él también se permite una risa, porque le ha salido bien esa mezcla de mentira con realidad. Y en cuanto el furor de las risas se va apagando agrega con una expresión sarcástica y a la vez divertida- Analizándolo bien, la chica tenía cierto carácter de chico.

Se oyen risas más suaves y comentan un poco, antes de pasar a la siguiente anécdota. En cuanto la atención ya no está puesta sobre él, observa al chico que tiene enfrente, está sonriendo ligeramente, pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzan, esboza una sonrisa se felicidad.

En cuanto terminan las dos personas que faltan, Draco se disculpa por la prontitud de su marcha y se despide. Harry agrega que también debe irse ya, porque al día siguiente debe trabajar. Draco se despide con un movimiento de cabeza de todos, mientras que Harry opta por un saludo de mano. El sonido de la campañilla al abrirse la puerta suena en dos ocasiones.

Harry intenta ver hacia donde se ha ido Daniel y en cuento lo ve, se acerca corriendo para alcanzarlo más rápido. Cuando por fin lo alcanza, caminan a la par y no puede evitar preguntar.

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía? El chico de ojos plomos, sonríe ligeramente antes de responderle.

-Esa frase está muy usada, Harry.

-Tal vez sí. Quería comentarte algo- le dice mientras lo observa. El otro parece muy ocupado observando su recorrido.- Tengo una amiga, Hermione se llama. Cuando teníamos trece años también, golpeo a un niño mimado. Claro que se lo merecía más de lo que tú probablemente te merecía el golpe. Además el que te cuento se mataría antes de sentir algo por mi amiga.- Cuando ve la sonrisa burlona en el rostro del otro chico, aclara- Bueno, quizá no se mataría pero ..Tú entiendes.

Draco que prefiere alejar ese tema de la conversación solo asiente, sin embargo si se dispone a hablar. –Las chicas con carácter fuerte, son interesantes … tu amiga..Her..mione? , ¿Son pareja o algo?

-¡No!, no- Dice Harry moviendo las manos mucho para hacerse entender.-Ella tiene una relación muy larga con nuestro mejor amigo. Aun así no podría verla de ninguna forma diferente a una hermana.

-Entonces, si comprendo bien lo que dices. Eres tú como el violinista, el mal tercio, de la situación- le dice Draco sonriendo aun ligeramente. En realidad ambos sonríen y no pueden evitarlo.

-Comenzaron su relación, después de terminar los estudios y bueno aún siguen, pero no los veo hace mucho. La etapa en donde iniciaron y se consolidaron como pareja estaba lejos de ellos, cuando volví a estar cerca, tampoco pude verlos mucho y ahora, nada aunque nos comuniquemos. Realmente, nunca me han hecho sentir fuera de lugar.

-No hablarías así de ellos si es que lo hubieran hecho, me alegro de que tuvieras suerte. Dos de mis mejores amigos también estuvieron durante un tiempo aunque luego terminaron. Vivían centrados el uno en el otro, hasta que ella muy inteligente como era, se dio cuenta de que el amor de su vida – dice burlándose- era mi otro mejor amigo.

\- ¿No tomas muy a la ligera eso ''mejor amigo''? – Pregunta Harry cuando ambos se detienen en la acera a causa del semáforo. Harry no tiene ni idea de hacia donde se dirigen pero no piensa detenerse.

-Por el contrario, soy muy selecto, ella mi mejor amiga, Pa…Paula, Bruno, Vincent, Gorge y Timothy. Confiábamos exclusiva y ciegamente en nuestra amistad. Los cinco éramos muy unidos. Aún lo somos.- En cuanto el semáforo les permite avanzar camina rápidamente, le ha causado un poco de nostalgia recordar a Vincent, a quien para su conversación con Potter no le ha buscado un nombre diferente.

-Eh… Bueno, no te ponga triste. Te pega más tener una sonrisa en ti rostro.- Intentando controlar sus nervios, es lo que dice Harry. Y Draco vuelve a sonreír aunque ahora un poco más burlonamente.

-Lo sé, mi sonrisa cautiva a cualquiera, como si fuera magia. Pero vamos, ese coqueteo es más para una chica. –Harry que empieza a tiritar por el viento le responde con intención de molestarle un poco, por cuestionar sus métodos de coqueteo.

-Tú sientes debilidad por chicas que parecen chicos y yo por chicos que parecen chicas.

Draco le propina un golpe a modo de juego y le sigue el juego.

-Eso me sonó a que discriminación, mira que las chicas son mejores, a decir verdad entre esa- señala a una chica muy guapa que está pasando – y tú, me quedo con ella.

-Podrías intentar algo con ella, pero si no recuerdo mal, te gusta ir abajo algunas veces. ¿Cómo solucionaras eso?.- Y en cuanto dice esto, Harry se percata de que están en una avenida por donde solo ve casas o departamentos.

\- Podría buscarte, cuando me entren esas ganas- y se detiene a observarlo- Y si tú tienes ganas de ir abajo, búscame también.

\- Claro- dice sonriendo ladinamente Harry- ¿Vives por aquí?

-Sí, exactamente, aquí en el departamento frente al que nos hemos detenido. – Dice señalándolo.- Gracias por tu compañía. Por cierto no le había dado importancia, pero ya que te he vuelto a ver… El otro día dejé mi chaqueta en tu departamento.

-¿Enserio? No lo vi, bueno entonces…lo busco y te llamo o…- Harry feliz de la situación presentada, intenta buscar como localizarlo en muchas ocasiones más.

-Te doy mi número-y empieza a dictárselo mientras el otro lo registra en su celular.- Me dices cuando lo encuentres y puedas devolvérmelo.

-Claro, yo te llamo, adiós- se despide Harry con una sensación contradictoria, mientras el otro se despide y se dirige hacia el interior de su departamento. Por un lado quiere quedarse allí a conversar un rato, solo un rato más con él y por otro lado… Debe encontrar esa chaqueta ¡Ya!.

 _Continuará..._

 _MeKa6489_ _Hola,muchas gracias enserio. Bueno si supongo que intriga saber porque teniendo oportunidades de decirlo, Draco no le confiesa al verdad a Harry en tantos años, pero lo realmente intrigante por así decirlo, viene después. Un beso y gracias otra vez._

 _Bueno en el anterior capítulo, la discoteca nombrada si existe y es según google la mejor en Perú. Creo que es obvio pero voy a reafirmar, que -Daniel- es el nombre que usa Draco tanto como muggle y mago en el país que vive ahora. Gracias._

 _Dulce Perséfone._


	5. Capítulo 3 -

Capítulo 3

La dichosa chaqueta no se dejaba encontrar. Harry la había buscado en su habitación, en su sala, en la cocina, el comedor, el baño, incluso se fijó bien detrás de el microondas. Literalmente por todo el departamento. Sin embargo no había rastro de la chaqueta, estaba a punto de comprarle otra lo más idéntica que pudiera. La buscaba todos los días, ya iba una semana sin verlo y no se sentía capaz de soportar otra más.

Ese domingo en concreto decidió hacer una limpieza completa de su departamento, para ver si por algún milagro daba con la chaqueta. Estaba ya por terminar de limpiar, había movido la posición de sus muebles, incluso compró nuevas alfombras y cortinas y solo le faltaba llevar las bolsas de basura al contenedor, cuando escucha el sonido de su celular.

-Si. ¿Diga?- Mientras sostiene el celular con su cabeza y cuello, coge las tres bolsas de basura y sale de su departamento.

-Harry… Bueno, Álvaro me dio tu número, si pregunta le dices que nos conocemos desde el colegio.- Desde el otro lado del celular Draco está recostado sobre su cama. Había dudado sobre llamarlo, unas cincuenta veces tal vez. Y había descubierto además que contar mentiras mezcladas con verdad, era mejor que mentiras netas o verdades puras.

-Claro, ¿Qué tal?-Harry estaba con una sonrisa digna de un niño al que acaban de comprarle su dulce favorito.

-Bueno… no he recibido noticias sobre mi chaqueta- fue lo que dijo Draco, por no decir '' Quería hablar un poco contigo y saber porque has cambiado todo. Te detesto. Y eso es un gran cambio de un te odio''.

-Ah! Cierto, mira... No lo he encontrado. He buscado en cada rincón y no está.- Tira las bolsas de basura y por fin coge el celular con las manos.

-Estaba pensando…

-¿Si?

-Podríamos salir a cenar esta noche, conversar y luego podría pasar a buscar mi chaqueta. Solo a buscarla. – Y aun que le ha salido con naturalidad, Draco estaba nervioso. Había meditado la situación durante toda la semana. Potter gustaba de él físicamente. Y le atraía un poco su personalidad, él no tenía que sobreponerse a ninguna enemistad antigua. Era como conocer a un chico con el hay cierta química y ya. Draco sabía todo. Y aun así no podía dejar de pensar en las sensaciones, en lo bien que disfrutaban ambos en la cama, Y después...a pesar del corto recorrido, la facilidad al hablar. Quería descubrir porque Potter podía hacerlo actuar de una forma tan distinta a la que acostumbraba. Tenía miedo, pero a la vez se sentía tan bien. Como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse de un paracaídas.

-¡Si¡… me parece bien. Eliges tú el lugar y amm… ¿te va bien a las 8:00?.

Hablaron un poco sobre la hora, el lugar y como reconocerse y luego ambos colgaron. Harry feliz, pues aunque huía también de las relaciones serias o de conocer más a algún ligue, no quería huir de ese chico. Era simple: Le gustaba.

Draco satisfecho, ya había hecho las averiguaciones necesarias y definitivamente Potter no tenía idea sobre su posición como Malfoy, al parecer después de entrenar para ser auror había desaparecido de Inglaterra y uno de sus ''amigos'' le facilitó la noticia de que Potter iba dos años y poco más allí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué maldita sea, no podía dejar de pensar en Potter? En su mirada verde intensa, en su sonrisa infantil, sus gemidos, su cuerpo, su manera de pasar sus manos por su cabello o su manía de posar sus dedos en sus gafas cada minuto. ¿Cómo había captado tanto de él en tan poco tiempo? Eso era surrealista! Debía alejarse, irse de ese país tal vez, o si no era tan extremista, cortar relación con él, bloquear su número, cortar contacto con Álvaro y cuidar sus pasos. Cambiar el tono de cabello, de departamento. Olvidarse de Potter en todo sentido. Eso debía hacer, no actuar como un niño ante un peluche que tanto le gusta, y pasar más tiempo con él, no: querer conocerlo y querer follárselo.

Podía mandar un mensaje y cancelar todo. Luego cumplir todo lo que ya tenía previsto. Sin embargo se vio escogiendo la ropa adecuada, aclarando ligeramente su cabello, y metiéndose a la ducha. Estaba listo.

A las 7:04 minutos Harry detenía su moto en el estacionamiento. Se adentró en el restaurante donde Draco le había dicho que servían comida de diferentes partes del mundo. Lo vio en una mesa pegad a la ventana derecha como le dijo. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa radiante.

-Hola. ¿Esperas hace mucho?- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba y Draco centraba toda su mirada sobre él.

-Cinco minutos. Llegas pronto, considerando tu llegada al restaurante de la otra vez. – Dice Draco haciendo referencia al cumpleaños de Álvaro.

Harry no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Vine, en mi moto. Lo más rápido que pude, si la motocicleta pudiera volar, la hubiese traído volando.

-Si.. sería bueno que las motos volaran… Nunca me he subido a una, aunque siempre lo he querido.

\- Podríamos ir hasta mi departamento en ella– Propone Harry

Draco hace como que lo piensa un instante y al final sonríe.

-Sí, me gustaría. Eso si, quiero que corras lo más que puedas.

Harry asiente y un mesero se acerca a su mesa, hacen su pedido. Pueden pedir cualquier platillo, sin embargo ambos se deciden por comida peruana.

Mientras ambos van comiendo, hablan sobre sus lugares de procedencia, y Draco vuelve a mezclar la verdad con la mentira, se dice francés. Harry le cuenta que es de Inglaterra, Y se ríen de que estaban parcialmente cerca y nunca habrían podido conocerse si no fuera en aquel país tan lejano al suyo. Hablan más sobre sus amigos, Draco habla de su madre y poco de su padre, Harry le cuenta la muerte de sus padres, versión accidente automovilístico.

-Allí me gané, la cicatriz- dice señalando la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Ninguno nombra la magia, nombran sus trabajos: médico y policía. Por donde trabajan. Por qué les gusta el país. Terminan sus platos e intentan elegir el postre. Vuelven a hablar de sus amigos y familia y Draco apenas agrega algo.

Harry con su curiosidad innata le hace preguntas. Pero recibe respuestas escurridizas. Pregunta, sobre sus gustos y allí si consiguió sacarle más palabras.

El anillo de Draco le llamó la atención a Harry, le había visto con ese en todas las ocasiones.

-¿Alguna vez te quitas tu anillo?- preguntó después de que Draco explicara como prefería comerse las frutas.

-No- respondió él- y tú ¿Te quitas las gafas?

-Para bañarme y… dormir.

Le sonrió con picardía.

-Quítatelas- le ordenó Draco.

-¿Qué?

-Anda, quítatelas, no puedo verte en la ducha o la cama, aún.- aseguró – pero, al menos así podré hacerme una idea.

Harry dudó. Sin sus gafas no podría ver con claridad a menos que se aproximara demasiado.

Se los quito y dejó sobre la mesa.

-No puedo ver bien- informó parpadeando varias veces- Necesito acercarme- Y dicho esto se aproximó a Draco. Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, de cerca y sin lentes los ojos color esmeralda de Harry eran más bonitos aún, tenía las pestañas espesas y sobre su piel morena, le daban un toque irresistiblemente tierno. Harry disfrutaba del color plateado de los ojos de Draco, sin duda había visto esos ojos antes… quizá en un sueño sobre ángeles o amores del futuro.

-¡Guau!- exclamó- Parecen aún más plateados que plomos, de cerca. Son hermosos- dijo sonrojándose ligeramente.

Draco no sabía si golpearlo o sonrojarse también. ¿Cómo podía decir cosas como esa, avergonzarse y aun así mantener lo dicho?

-Espero que tú no vayas a pedirme que me quite la ropa- escupió Draco. Detestaba perder el control sobre sus emociones, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de su error al divisar el brillo pícaro en la mirada de Harry y su sonrisa traviesa. Ni rastro del sonrojo.- Lo digo por las gafas... y el baño.

Harry se rio y se colocó otra vez las gafas.

-No tienes que justificarte- indicó mientras leía por centésima vez la carta de postres.

-Claro que sí. Es la única manera de que no malinterpretes mis palabras.

-¿Y qué si lo hago?- Draco lo observó fijamente. Quería lo que se insinuaba entre las frases, pero no iba a permitirlo más, porque se le iría de las manos la situación. Esa idea la tenía muy clara.- No es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes.

-Ten claro una cosa, Harry. No sé… porqué estoy aquí esta noche. No suelo repetir con nadie y si lo hago, desde luego no pretendo conocerlo. Pero en contra del pronóstico, estoy sentado aquí, y sintiéndome tan bien. Sin embargo, hay dos opciones: Entras en la lista de amantes que tengo y lo dejamos aquí o nos conocemos... Sin sexo.- Dicho esto, Draco cogió la carta de postres y la leyó. Luego de un instante de silencio - ¿Pedimos postre? – consultó él, sacando con brusquedad a Harry de sus pensamientos.

-No sé qué pedir- le respondió.

-Aquí preparan un _baklava_ riquísimo.- aseguró y al ver que Harry arqueaba las cejas, continúo-: Es un pastel de hojaldre fino relleno con una pasta de nueces, pistacho y almendras. Te encantará- explico con una ligera sonrisa.

-No soy asiduo a probar sabores nuevos- explicó Harry con un tono de voz un poco suave.- Quizá no lo termine.

-Entonces compartiremos uno- resolvió Draco, y se apresuró a llamar al camarero para pedir el pastel.

Mientras él se encargaba de hacer el pedido, Harry le dio solución a sus pensamientos. Él tampoco repetía y sin embargo estaba sentado allí, con ansias de repetir la cena, a Draco, las charlas, las risas, todo. Estaba claro para él.

-La segunda opción… elijo la segunda- Aseguró en cuanto el camarero se fue- Pero, si esto sale bien, enserio no vas poder repetir con nadie, es más, te harás asiduo a no probar nuevos sabores.

Draco sonrió. Era tan fácil olvidar lo malo, los problemas e inconvenientes cuando Harry hablaba así. Cuando le ofrecía una relación... una posible relación, Ambos sentían atracción. Dejarse llevar sonaba tan fácil.

-Lo mismo digo. Entonces… Hoy probarás algo nuevo. Ya verás como el _baklava_ se convierte en tu postre favorito. – Mientras lo dice, el camarero deja sobre la mesa, el postre.

-¿Nunca lo habías probado?- le pregunta tomando la cucharilla para cortar un pequeño trozo del pastel. Se lo llevó a la boca y lo degustó con delicia, ante la mirada fija de Harry-. Está increíble- valoró. Tomó otra porción y acerca la cuchara hacia su acompañante-. Abre la boca.

Harry obedece, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Lo primero que siente es el dulce del almíbar, una mezcla de azúcar, limón y azahar; luego disfruta de la masa crujiente, aderezada con la pasta mitad dulce, mitad salada de los frutos secos y una pizca de canela. Sin embargo, esa explosión de sabores en su boca no logra superar las sensaciones que la mirada plateada provoca en su organismo. ¿Él es el mismo que dijo: sin sexo? Draco lo veía: se deleitaba con él; con cada gesto que su cara hacía al probar el postre.

El momento se volvió tan íntimo que Draco se sintió aliviado y en confianza. Como si en vez de hallarse en un restaurante público donde cualquiera pudiera acercarse, estuvieran en algún salón privado, compartiendo confidencias.

Después de que Draco llevara el postre tres veces a los labios de Harry, Draco tomó una porción para llevársela a la boca, pero el moreno lo detuvo y, le quitó la cucharilla de la mano. Ahora era él quien tenía el control.

Llevó el trozo de pastel hacia Draco y le dio de comer sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos grises. La respiración de Draco se aceleró. Hubiera preferido que, en vez del cubierto, Harry usara sus manos; así podría chupar sus dedos con sensualidad…, pero aún no era el momento y él mismo lo había determinado.

Harry también hubiera preferido pasar de miradas anhelantes. "Poco a poco", se repetía mentalmente. Por primera vez en su vida debía trabajar duro en cuanto a una relación se trataba. Y aunque aquello lo consumía de desesperación, no podía negarlo, el juego le gustaba. Y mucho.

Sin prisa, compartieron el pastel, entre miradas seductoras y lo que pretendían ser inocentes caricias, que se daban cada vez que alguno exigía el cubierto para dar de comer al otro.

Más rápido de lo que ambos querían, terminaron el postre, pagaron la cuenta y se vieron parados frente a la motocicleta de Harry.

Harry se montó sobre ella y le indicó a Draco que subiera.

-Si no quieres terminar en el suelo, sujétate de mí.-Con Draco tras él, aferrado a su cintura, se puso en marcha. No quería llegar demasiado pronto porque esas manos sobre él, eran satisfactorias, sin embargo, la velocidad que uso, hacía que el viento le golpeara el rostro fuerte.

Draco disfrutaba al máximo. Levantó su rostro, durante todo el recorrido, dejando que el viento lo golpeara en el rostro y revolviera sus cabellos. Era similar a una escoba. Lo hacía sentir libre

Finalmente llegaron a una zona tranquila, donde se veían muchas casas separadas por pisos.

.Harry se detuvo frente a una que tenía 4 pisos. Ambos se bajaron de la moto y Harry la guardó en una cochera al lado de la casa, donde había otras dos motocicletas más.

El lugar estaba casi a oscuras, habían tardado en el restaurante unas 3 horas y probablemente todos dormían.

-Mi departamento es el del tercer piso-le explicó Harry- en el último vive, una señora con su esposo, en el primero dos chicas que aún están en universidad... Y en el segundo. Bueno- dijo arrugando el ceño- un tipo con el que no congenio mucho.

-Hay de todo, entonces.- fue lo que dijo Draco. En la cochera había una puerta que daba a un patio pequeño y tenía unas escaleras que daban al segundo, tercer y cuarto piso. Subieron lentamente, no como la ocasión anterior, aunque en aquella no habían hablado tanto.

-Gracias por la cena- expresó Draco mientras llegan al segundo piso.

Cuando estaban por subir el primer peldaño lejos del segundo piso, la puerta de aquella estancia, se abrió y un joven alto, moreno y cuerpo estilizado salió enfundado en un grueso y largo abrigo mientras hablaba por su celular.

-¡Te dije que estoy en camino!, en diez minutos llego.

Ambos se giraron hacia el recién salido que caminaba hacia las escaleras a toda prisa. Harry y Draco se quedaron viéndolo, uno con fastidio y el otro con sorpresa. El chico de allí era justamente uno con los que había ''repetido''. El joven era un estudiante de psicología fanático del sadomasoquismo.

-¡Daniel, mi amor! ¿Vienes a buscar tu ropa? -Si quizá hubiera sido buena idea avisar a Harry, que ya conocía el lugar, por ''el tipo con el que no congeniaba mucho" - aún tengo la corbata que usamos para atarte.- Y sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre él, llevándose por delante a Harry que tuvo que retroceder para no caer. Michael le envolvió el cuello en un firme abrazo y buscó ansiosamente su boca, pero Draco fue más ágil y pudo esquivarlo-. Lo de la otra noche fue divino. Deberíamos repetir.

¿Repetir? Si habían quedados siete veces, ni una más, pensaba Draco. Harry no tenía muy claro que hacer en ese momento, conocía los gustos sadomasoquistas de Michael y muchos otros porque él mismo se los había hecho saber, ambos eran gays pero con diferentes modos de ligar y tratar. Ah claro y de ser. Con el enojo consumiendo cada molécula de su cuerpo, se colocó las gafas de la misma manera en que un superhéroe desechaba su capa, harto de luchar en favor de la justicia.

-Disculpen. Les dejare solos con la corbata- se despidió sin poder evitar que en su voz se notara cierto fastidio, y dándose la vuelta, subió a la carrera los escalones.

Escuchó las voces a su espalda: una hilarante y eternamente sensual proveniente de Michael y una algo cortante y quizá enojada. Sin embargo, el enfado y decepción, le taparon los oídos con un pitido sordo que bloqueaba cualquier otro producido por el ambiente.

Michael siempre intentaba competir con él, sobre sus ligues, aseguraba que si él repetía era porque era digno de una segunda o tercera ronda. Además de que en una sola noche podía con tres, cuatro o cinco incluso. Era promiscuo y Harry siempre había sentido lástima o asco de los que caían en sus garras.

Abrió su puerta y se adentró en el departamento como un toro enfurecido. Antes de poder alcanzar a cerrar su puerta y romper unas cuantas cosas, alguien lo agarró con fuerza por su brazo y lo hizo girar sobre sus talones.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- le advirtió Draco con irritación, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de él.

-¿Qué? ¿Interrumpir tus román…?

Draco lo calló con un beso. Aquel contacto fue tan repentino y firme que en segundos puso fuera de servicio su inteligencia y toda su rabia.

Draco intentó alejarse, pero Harry se quitó las gafas y se apoderó de su nuca y lo inmovilizó. Draco se rindió ante la avasallante caricia de sus labios y la ansiosa invasión de su cálida lengua. Nunca había vivido una experiencia como esa; jamás le habían besado con intención de arrancarle el alma del cuerpo.

Harry lo encerró entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra su cuerpo sin dejar de besarlo, sin concederle una mínima oportunidad de alejarse.

Sin embargo, el oxígeno se les acababa y los gemidos comenzaban sonar cada vez más fuertes. Con fastidio, él se detuvo, pero dejó su frente apoyada en la de Draco mientras recuperaban el ritmo de su respiración y el control sobre su cuerpo.

Harry despegó un poco el rostro de Draco para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba emocionado por el beso y confundido en la misma proporción. Durante toda su vida había besado cientos de bocas, pero nunca antes le había quedado esa asfixiante sensación de ansiedad e incertidumbre anclada en el pecho.

¿Habría sentido Draco lo mismo?

Se separaron finalmente y Harry cerró la puerta, ojala hubiera visto algo de eso, Michael. Se dio con molestia.

Draco se encaminó hacia el único macetero que tenía Harry. Estaba ubicado en su sala, al lado de un sillón. El macetero contenía una planta denominada "La rosa del desierto o adenio''

Draco lo movió ligeramente y allí arrugada y ligeramente aplastada por el macetero, estaba la chaqueta.

-Supongo que no buscaste bien. Por cierto me gusta la planta.- Fue lo que dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona ante la mirada incrédula de Harry.

-Te aseguro que lo busqué en lugares que no deberían estar, pero, ¿debajo de mi macetero?

Draco le dio una mirada a todo el departamento, especialmente las cortinas y alfombra-nuevas- y lo que dijo lo hizo con una sonrisa más burlona aún- Viendo el poco buen gusto que tienes, desde luego que mi chaqueta prefiriera estar debajo del adenio, es lógico.

Harry se rio- Eso mismo dijo Hermione, cuando le mandé fotos de la decoración.

-¿Fotos?- Cuestionó Draco-¿Hablan?

\- Si, te lo mencioné el otro día. Ella es nacida de m... es nacida en Inglaterra, no en la nada. Nos comunicamos por el celular, mensajes, llamadas, correo. Ya sabes. Le gusta que la mantenga informada sobre mi vida, se siente más tranquila...todos en realidad.

-Entiendo, entonces ¿Le contarás sobre mí? – Preguntó aparentemente despreocupado, mientras colocaba su chaqueta entre sus brazos.- Empiezo a formar parte de tu vida.-Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y cuando ya casi llegaba, Harry lo detuvo.

Le hizo girar como antes lo hizo Draco con él y le plantó un beso firme y dulce.

Cuando se separaron, Harry abrió la puerta y se ofreció para llevarlo a su casa, sin embargo Draco denegó la oferta.

-Buscaré un taxi, no te preocupes. –Fue lo único que dijo y se dispuso a salir.

Harry lo observó cuanto pudo y cuando al final la figura de Draco desapareció, cerró la puerta del departamento y sonrió. Si Daniel iba a ser una constante en su vida, entonces las sonrisas también al parecer.

Se puso el pijama, se cepilló los dientes y vio una película. Cuando esta terminó, se decidió a hacer lo que tanto había querido hacer desde que Draco se había marchado.

Sostuvo entre sus manos, el celular y sin pensarlo mucho escribió y envió un mensaje al número de Draco.

" _Le contaré sobre ti. Si le hablo cómo me haces sentir, no creo que vuelva a sentirse insegura sobre mi vida."_

Cuando Draco lo leyó no pudo evitar que la sonrisa escapara de sus labios. Estaba jugando a enamorarse y ahora ya en su cama, analizándolo todo, solo podía ver un fin a ese juego: ganando. Ganando todo.

Le respondió algo que no sonara tan cursi, pero que le hiciera sonreír como a él.

 _''_ _Si le hablas de cómo quiero hacerte…sentir. Volverá a temer por tu seguridad. Tanto como yo temo por la mía cada vez que me robas una sonrisa. ''_

Así ambos se fueron con una sonrisa muy notoria en el rostro a los brazos de Morfeo, y también con una sensación que nunca antes habían experimentado en esa intensidad: Felicidad.

 _Continuará..._

 **Evianyal :** Hola, bueno muchas(enserio muchas) gracias. Si pienso terminarla, tengo la idea en mi mente ya formada,solo me falta terminar de plasmarla. Wow, en este momento un _gracias suena tan simple._

 _Dulce Perséfone._


	6. Capítulo 4-

Capítulo 4.-

Los días pasaban, las emociones se transformaban y los sentimientos se forjaban. Se veían todos los días o como mínimo cada dos días.

Generalmente se veían por las noches y en ocasiones durante toda la tarde; veían películas ya sea en el departamento de Draco o Harry, Salían a caminar; actividad que prefería más Harry que Draco, cenaban, hablaban, reían, iban calando el uno en el otro.

Harry le había dicho a Draco que era un policía, de un rango un tanto alto, él iba a misiones e investigaba casos, como detectives, pero menos particulares. En una ocasión lo llevo al trabajo que estaba arreglado para parecer lo suficientemente muggle. Si querías averiguar algo allí como mago debías decir unas tres palabras claves; cosa que Harry no le confió a Draco, ni siquiera la parte de ''magos''. Hablaron sobre Hermione, Ron y los Weasley. Sobre la familia de Draco, un padre y madre que lo querían pero que habían cometido errores y habían terminado siendo odiados por expresar unas ideas que ni ellos terminaban de creer completamente, ideas que Draco no explicó a Harry. Le contó que su padre estaba muerto y hablaba a veces con su madre. Eran franceses y lo que tenían había pasado a manos de él cuando su padre murió. No era sano para él Francia, por ende decidió irse y estudiar medicina. Eso sí, le dijo que era un hospital y atendían a tantas personas que era preferente que no fuera allí para verlo ni nada. Le mostro la fachada del lugar y mientras se alejaban, Draco pensaba en como haría para no olvidar, esa y las otras historias contadas.

Dos meses pasaron tan rápido como una brisa en un día soleado. Sentían que se conocían desde siempre y a veces Draco tenía que recordarse, que era así; al menos él había conocido a Harry Potter desde siempre. Eran muy diferentes, y continuamente discutían, sin embargo la mayoría de las discusiones terminaban en risas. Se complementaban de una manera tan precisa, que Draco sentía miedo, mucho miedo y cada día más.

Potter le había gustado, era cierto. Tenía buen cuerpo, era guapo y podías coger con él, de maravilla. Y basta. Las cosas siempre debieron quedar allí, él lo sabía. Sin embargo dejó que las cosas siguieran su cauce y sentía que no podía detener la situación. Potter se metía cada segundo un poco más en su ser.

Se dio cuenta que nunca antes le había prestado la adecuada atención a Harry, porque atención le daba y mucha, pero no la adecuada, era valiente, terco, tierno, torpe a veces humilde, y apasionado, eso era lo que más resaltaba en él. Al discutir, caminar, hablar, expresarse, abrazar, incluso sus ojos cuando lo veían. Todo él era emociones que te mostraba sin temor.

El cumpleaños de Harry estaba a dos semanas, pero durante este tiempo el auror estaría en una misión que duraría tres semanas. En otras ocasiones, había tenido misiones repentinas estando con Draco o no, pero siempre volvía esa noche o en la madrugada, esta era la primera misión que los separaría por tanto tiempo.

Al parecer los traficantes de personas más peligrosos de América, estaban contando con el apoyo de una bruja muy escurridiza y poderosa. Esta ayuda era tan descarada que los muggles sospechaban demasiado. Era hora de que Harry Potter y los suyos actuaran.

Debido a que no estarían juntos en el cumpleaños del moreno, habían salido a cenar. Era la noche de un sábado y Harry partía al día siguiente por la madrugada.

La noche pasó sin contratiempos, entre conversaciones diversas, caricias sutiles y miradas cálidas. El mundo; una vez más, parecía haberse transformado solo para ellos, sin restricciones, responsabilidades o temores de ningún tipo.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y la comida ya hacía rato había desaparecido. Era hora de que regresaran a sus departamentos. O como en algunas ocasiones, ambos fueran al de uno, para dormir en habitaciones separadas.

Sin embargo ya habían hablado la situación de esa noche, ambos dormirían en sus respectivos departamentos y al cabo de las tres emanas Draco iría a esperarlo cuando volviera de la misión.

Salieron al aparcamiento donde se hallaba la motocicleta de Harry. Antes de llegar al vehículo, Harry tomo la mano de Draco y lo giró para que lo mirase a los ojos.

-Daniel, ven conmigo-le pidió con ansiedad.

-¿A dónde?- le pregunto solo para distraer un poco la situación, la mirada sobre él lo decía todo.

-A cualquier lugar. Quiero estar un poco más contigo, solos tú y yo, sin personas mirándonos.

Draco dudó. Sabía muy bien cuáles eran los deseos de Harry… ¿Estaba listo para todo lo que le proponía su mirada?

-No sé Harry…, es tarde y mañana debes ir temprano a la misión…

-No es tan temprano. Por favor...- casi suplicó el moreno.

Los ojos verdes reflejaban un creciente anhelo. Draco no necesitaba ser un adivino para leer lo que estaba en la mente del otro. Si le hubiese estado proponiendo sexo, habría sido más fácil; sin embargo la transparente mirada de Harry lo expresaba todo. Quería sexo sí, pero al mismo tiempo le decía que no quería solo eso, quería tenerlo esa noche, cuando volviera de la misión y muchas noches más ¿Cuántas? Pensarlo le daba pánico a Draco.

Miedo, sentía miedo porque él también quería recibir y ofrecer lo mismo. Quería tenerlo esa noche y más… todas las que se pudiera y no quería dejarse envolver por él, por lo que sentía. ¿En qué momento había perdido la cordura? Porque eso era enloquecer sin duda. Enamorarse de Harry Potter.

¿ENAMORARSE? ¿Había pensado él en esa palabra? Pues sí,-soltó un suspiro suave- estaba enamorado de Harry.

-No me parece prudente. Yo…

\- ¿Qué? - inquirió el otro con enfado-. Hemos pasado dos meses increíbles; conociéndonos claro, porque desde antes que lo pasamos bien. Nos comprendemos, no somos iguales es cierto, pero creo que eso lo hace mejor todo, ¿Es imprudente entregarnos un poco más?

-Harry…

-¿Qué pasa, Daniel? ¿Qué esperas de mí?

-Harry, discúlpame si te confundo, pero no fui yo quien te buscó. Tú llegaste a mí, primero de casualidad y luego quisiste quedarte, y ahora…

Él retrocedió con el rostro torcido en una mueca de enfado.

-Lo entiendo.

-Harry…No creo que lo comprendas- Tal parecía que Draco no sabía que mas decir.

-Si quisiera solo acostarme contigo te lo hubiera dicho, es más, hubiera estado satisfecho con las ocasiones que ya se han dado, pero no es así... y tú lo sabe, sé que lo sabes- Draco se mordió los labios sin saber que responder.

-La cuestión es que…

Draco respiró hondo y enderezó más sus hombros.

-Queremos cosas diferentes.

-Cosas diferentes. No has negado tener muy claro que es lo que quiero contigo. Maldita sea, quiero tenerte esta y las noches que se puedan, Todas las que se puedan. Yo quiero eso. Tú no.- Afirmó la última parte Harry, mientras hablaba se dio cuenta porqué era un caso perdido toda la situación: ambos querían cosas diferentes. Era un idiota, por haberse dejado enredar entre las palabras de ese imbécil, no quería nada serio con él, pero tampoco solo divertirse; no quería nada. Draco se quedó viéndolo mientras el otro chico buscaba la llave de su motocicleta.

-Lo siento. No puedo darte más de lo que ofrezco. Y podrías considerarlo mucho -concluyó, y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la salida del lugar. Dejando solo a Harry, debatiéndose entre la ira y la decepción.

Cuando estuvo fuera del lugar, se detuvo en la acera donde pasaban los carros, alzó el rostro al cielo, la brisa gélida se lo acarició. Se aferró a su abrigo y caminó en silencio hasta un vehículo que acaba de detenerse, odiándose a sí mismo por su falta de valor, por no saber dejar atrás los rencores y temores, el futuro malo que se había imaginado y el pasado, para así simplemente, vivir el momento.

Entró en la parte trasera del coche e indicó la dirección de su departamento al taxista. Mientras el automóvil iba a su destino, intentaba convencerse de que cobarde o no, había hecho lo correcto. Potter y Malfoy, enamorados: estupidez. Él merecía más, lo mejor.

¿Quién era ese ''él''? ¿Malfoy o Potter?

Aún no podía precisarlo.

Harry no pudo dormir bien esa noche, se sentía burlado. Daniel era guapo, pero más allá de eso, era muy notorio que estaba acostumbrado a tener muchas comodidades, su forma de caminar y sus palabras eran lo que más notorio lo hacía. Su caminar, oh Merlín, le gustaba todo de él, en tan poco tiempo lo conocía bien, como si ya supiera a qué atenerse.

Sin embargo, a veces era imposible no discutir, era como si ambos fueran un detonador de enojo del otro, pero con el tiempo todo era más fácil.

Era un estúpido. ¿Cómo se enamoró de ese engreído?

Bien, si no lo quería estaba bien, no es como si necesitara que él lo quisiera, podía volver a salir, que hace un tiempo ya no lo hacía, sí, pero primero tenía que cumplir esa misión y para eso debía dormir.

Durante su misión, se concentraba de lleno en ello, estaban tras las pistas de la bruja y no podían fallar o les llevaría años volver a conseguir una pista para seguirle el rastro, pero por las noches o cuando descansaban, su mente volaba innecesariamente hacia Daniel, sus ojos grises, su cabello suave, a ambos recostados viendo una película, a sus costumbres raras a la hora de comer.

El día de su cumpleaños, sus compañeros, lo felicitaron y por la noche se relajaron un poco, conversaron y durmieron más tarde con un par de cervezas encima. Al día siguiente se exigieron más, estaban a nada de descubrir su escondite, esa bruja era muy inteligente, sabía despistar, pero estaban seguros de que ahora estaban hacia lo seguro.

Mientras trazaban planes y se dividían en grupos, donde respiraban aliviados los que no tenían que ir directo al escondite, Draco pensaba seriamente en buscar un psiquiatra.

Al igual que Harry, no podía dejar de pensarlo, pero el a diferencia del moreno, que se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos y emociones, se prohibía dejarse llevar por esas tonterías y sin embargo, no podía manejarlo, era como una hojita en medio de la corriente del mar.

Un mar de emociones y sensaciones contradictorias, porque cuanto más lo pensaba, su antiguo odio renacía, y entonces sus ojos verdes y soñadores, lo hacían sentir esa cosa involucrada con besitos y caricias y dar todo por el otro.

La primera semana, se debatió entre odiarlo y saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto, la segunda en detestarlo junto a preocuparse por él y convencerse que aunque no fuera lo correcto, ya estaba hecho y la tercera, quería matarlo a besos si es que salía vivo de eso ( por favor Morgana) y dudar, quizá, si podía hacer algo por él.

El día en que volvía de su misión él ya lo sabía, podía ir y ¿Disculparse? No. Ir e intentar hacer como que nada pasó si Harry no le seguía el truco, pues él se lo perdía.

Cuando llegó el día, se presentó en la oficina de aurores que supuestamente él pensaba que eran policías. Era como una hora antes de lo que Harry le había dicho que llegarían, pero él era puntual y aún más cuando estaba nervioso.

Harry estaba agotado, habían atrapado a la bruja sin embargo no quiso decir el nombre de sus dos ayudantes (sirvientes, en palabras de ella) Llegó a las oficinas, a las 8:00 de la mañana, y su corazón tierno aún esperaba ver allí a Daniel sin embargo, a pesar de demorarse un poco en ver los rostros de las personas, cuando lo hizo, no vio los ojos grises que buscaba.

Cuando los vio llegar, Draco se sintió perdido. ¿Qué hacía dándole alas a esa relación?

Se llenó los pulmones de aire y se alejó un poco, esperó a que el área se despejara un poco antes de acercarse a él, aun que sintió un nudo en el estómago en cuanto vio que esos ojos verdes lo buscaban y se veían desilusionados. Por la manera en que muchos sonreían y se veían agotados a la vez, supo que la misión había sido un éxito, sin embargo en el rostro de Harry, la satisfacción no se le reflejaba.

-Hola- lo saludó cuando estuvo tras él.

Harry se giró enseguida y lo observó con sorpresa.

-Pensé que no habías venido.

-Llegué tarde- mintió.

Él asintió y relajo la postura. Llevaba ropa deportiva, una chaqueta ancha de tela sintética e impermeable y unos pantalones holgados dl mismo material y quizá por la vestimenta y el frío fue por lo que tiritó o quizá no.

-¿A qué vienes?- inquirió Harry con cierta desilusión.

-Vengo a disculparme- Clavó sus ojos verdes sobre Draco-. Lamento haberte dicho esas cosas la noche anterior. Espero no haber dañado nuestra… amistad.

Harry se irguió y oteó los alrededores para dominar el ramalazo de decepción que le azotó el pecho.

-Claro que no. No gasto el tiempo en rencores.

Draco sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba. Desde que Harry estaba en su vida, sentía demasiado lo que su corazón. Ansiaba besarlo y abrazarlo, porque verlo allí vivo y sano, disipaba sus temores.

-Felicidades, se ve que…

Harry lo interrumpió para tomarlo por la solapa del abrigo y acercarlo a él. Necesitaba darle un profundo beso. Si hubiera esperado más para probar esa boca, habría muerto de inanición.

\- ¿Vamos a tu departamento o al mío? -le preguntó al lograr detenerse, aún a irrisorios centímetros de sus labios. El enfado que había ido sintiendo durante esas semanas, se extinguió al observar sus grises ojos. Daniel le afectaba más de lo que podía permitirse, pero era inevitable.

-Al tuyo.

-Somos amigos o…

-Sí, todo lo que quieras Harry-musitó Draco, sumergido en un suave frenesí.

-Ven conmigo- le pidió. Draco tomó su mano y juntos se encaminaron al departamento cálido de Harry.

Draco lo tuvo muy claro el instante en que atacó los labios de Harry al llegar al borde la cama, no iba a renunciar a aquello, no importaba las mentiras que tendría que hilvanar sobre el pasado, únicamente podía pensar en que Harry desde que llegó a su vida había causado cambios y ahora muchos años después, causaba un nuevo cambio y era uno al que estaba dispuesto soportar por mucho tiempo, mucho; mientras fuera más, mejor.

Cuando estás enamorado, el tiempo pasa muy rápido y muy lento si tienes que ocultar cosas.

Después de aquel instante en que ambos cedieron, siguieron la rutina que hasta ese entonces habían llevado, solo que ahora le incluían besos, caricias y el obviamente aclamado: sexo.

Harry era absolutamente feliz.

Tenía veinticuatro años, dos años y medio en Perú y recordaba vagamente las molestias que le habían causado en Inglaterra o algo sobre la guerra; simplemente no recordaba nada que no lo hiciera feliz.

Con el pasar de las conversaciones y las emociones, hubo confesiones necesarias como; las fechas de cumpleaños de ambos (dato que Draco tuvo que dar), sus trabajos, amigos, algo sobre su familia y ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo, la mayoría de cosas las descubrieron juntos, aprendieron a conocerse y a soportarse. Y una tarde cuando ya pasaban prácticamente todo el día pegados el uno al otro en los instantes que no trabajaban, Harry dio la grandiosa idea de irse a vivir juntos.

-Daniel. -llamó suavemente.

\- ¿Si? - respondió un adormilado Draco que estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Harry.

\- ¿Qué tanto te enfadarías si alguien te sirviera el café con azúcar? - preguntó Harry jugando con el cabello de Draco que ahora le parecía de un color más claro que cuando lo conoció.

\- Mucho, así que no lo intentes. -respondió intentando espabilar el sueño. Harry se quedó en silencio durante un par de minutos como si hubiera mucho que analizar en la respuesta dada por Draco.

\- ¿Y si no aceptan que ocupes el lado izquierdo de la cama? -continúo.

-Pueden dormir en el suelo o donde mejor les plazca, pero no conmigo. - Y al decirlo ya estaba completamente despierto y veía directamente al chico de ojos verdes.

\- ¿Y si no supieran que prefieres la mermelada de durazno antes que la de mora? - mientras preguntaba, Harry aún jugaba con el cabello de Draco y evitaba el contacto visual.

-Eso no todos lo saben. ¿A qué viene todas estas preguntas? -preguntó intrigado más por la actitud del moreno que por las preguntas, generalmente le gustaba observarlo directamente. Como Harry decía constantemente; podía pasarse la vida entera viendo sus ojos grises.

-Sí, no todos lo saben y … yo pensaba; ya que no todos podrían soportarte tanto y…- oyó un resoplido, sin embargo, continuó- tampoco conocerte tan bien, bueno…

-Sí, Potter… suéltalo ya. - y aunque sonreía de una manera socarrona como burlándose de los nervios del moreno, por dentro estaba también con los nervios alborotados.

\- Quiero que vivamos juntos, puede ser en tu departamento, en el mío, en uno nuevo, donde prefieras, pero juntos.

Tras unos minutos en completo silencio Draco soltó un quedo - ¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, dormir juntos, tú en el lado izquierdo, despertar y tener tu café tal como te gusta y tostadas con mermelada de durazno, almorzar en alguno de los restaurantes raros que te gustan , ver una película si nuestros trabajos lo permiten y cenar en uno de los reconfortantes restaurantes que yo elijo, siempre al lado de las ventanas porque así te gusta, salir a dar un paseo en mi moto, que te gusta tanto como a mí, en medio del paseo sentir tus manos sobre mi cuerpo y sentir ternura, charlar sobre nuestros días y que te burles de mi trabajo, quejarnos un poco, dar esas caminatas largas donde puedo sostener tu mano y ver como tu pálida piel se sonroja por el frio, que me beses para entrar en calor y volver a casa, juntos.

-Si- carraspeó un poco- ya lo había entendido.

\- ¿Entonces? - Draco sonrió ligeramente y aunque se hizo presente ese temor que siempre sentía, no le hizo el menos caso.

-No, si no me compras una mascota no-Soltó una ligera risa-Claro que si Harry, no creo que nadie que no sea yo pueda soportarte. - y levantándose ligeramente le dio un beso suave en los labios. - Ni a tus cursis formas de pedir las cosas.

Harry iba a replicar, que él sabía que Daniel amaba su forma cursi de ser, aunque lo negara, pero no pudo emitir un solo sonido a partir de ese momento. Draco y él se perdieron en una danza de besos lentos, con calma y sensuales, esos besos que te dejan con ganas de un poco más y te dejan volver a la realidad solo minutos después.

Y con tanto beso y caricias, era que Harry confirmaba lo pensado; Daniel amaba su cursi forma de ser tanto como él amaba la manera en que Daniel lo era; sin palabras solo a base de besos lentos y caricias dulces.

* * *

* * *

Si hay alguien detrás de la pantalla, gracias y perdón. Y si no hay nadie, bueno, fantasmas tienen algo para divertirse este fin de año.

 _Dulce Perséfone._


	7. Capítulo 5 -

Capítulo 5

Aunque parecía que sería un motivo de discusión, rápidamente decidieron que lo mejor era conseguir un nuevo departamento para ambos. Uno dónde pudieran elegir el color, los muebles y otras cosas en las que pese a la opinión de Draco, Harry pensaba inmiscuirse.

Fue más rápido de lo que ambos esperaban y el departamento estaba listo, todo a nombre de Harry Potter y Daniel Waylend.

Nadie discutió, las cosas salieron tal como Draco las quiso y en menos de lo que se dice ''magia'', Harry y Daniel (Draco) vieron por primera vez que sus cosas se mezclaban con los de otra persona.

Ninguno se preguntaba por qué, aunque todo fuera muy rápido, parecía que habían tenido que esperar tanto. Y quizá así era, Draco sabía que había esperado mucho por esa atención.

Sus días eran de todo menos rutinas, sus horarios cambiaban constantemente y especialmente los de Harry y cuando tenían que separarse por mucho tiempo, la espera era un suplicio para ambos, se extrañaban mutuamente, dormir abrazados, desayunar e incluso los defectos.

Por ejemplo, cierto día que Harry no se encontraba en casa y en realidad era el tercer día de cinco; Draco se hallaba haciendo la limpieza correspondiente del lugar especialmente para no dejar por allí alguna carta imprudente. Cuando Harry estaba en casa acostumbraba a dejar sus cosas tiradas, principalmente sus bufandas que terminaban siempre sobre alguno de los tres sillones del lugar, sin embargo, tras tres días de ausencia, las bufandas estaban correctamente colocadas en algún cajón de su armario. Y Draco con la costumbre que tenía, quiso coger una bufanda inexistente para ordenarla y cuando notó que disfrutaba de esa pequeña costumbre de ordenar sus bufandas, se dio cuenta que sin Harry estaría perdido.

Su vida antes era ''perfecta'', amantes que luego del placer se iban y no le causaban molestias, un departamento ordenado todo el tiempo, donde el único habitante era él, las comidas de todo el día tal cual las deseaba, sin caminatas innecesarias, ocasionales cartas de su madre, las cuales no tenía que esconder, todo en su lugar, un trabajo que le encantaba y luego ir a su departamento frío, dormir solo en toda la expansión de la cama.

Bueno, su definición de ''perfecto'' había cambiado, ahora a esa palabra se le venían imágenes de un joven de piel morena y ojos verdes tan inocentes a veces y otras tan traviesos, pensaba en la manía de cierta persona de hablar muy fuerte o moviendo demasiado las manos, de dormir y moverse demasiado o tal vez perfección era cuando después de haber tenido sexo el moreno lo abrazaba por la cintura y colocaba su cara en su espalda dándole ligeros y tiernos besos. Podía ser cualquier cosa, pero siempre tenía que ser relacionada con Harry, de eso estaba seguro.

Aquella noche durmió usando una de las poleras que más usaba Harry y con el aroma impregnando sus fosas nasales, casi sintió que estaba allí junto a él.

Para Harry las cosas eran un tanto más fáciles, cuando se ausentaba mucho era por misiones complicadas (aunque en los últimos dos meses, las tres ocasiones en que se ausentó de su casa era por el mismo tema, los dos delincuentes que antes no habían atrapado estaban trayendo problemas y siempre lograban huir, aunque dejaran tras de si muchos otros culpables de cosas pequeñas) y por ello su mente se mantenía ocupada y preocupada, sin embargo, no por ello podía alejar a Daniel de su mente. Se aparecía en las cosas más insospechadas, en el viento: sus suspiros, en el sol: la intensidad que usaba al amar, en unas gardenias blancas: su nívea piel; cuando no hallaba algo, o no era capaz de recordar bien si había devuelto ya su chaqueta a Sebastián o no.

El mes de octubre era uno en que las calles del país eran muy concurridas, como la mayoría de países sudamericanos este era religioso y cumplían una de sus costumbres ese mes. El color morado se hacía muy famoso y Harry estaba en ese momento pensando que a Daniel el color le daría muy bien y tal vez debería comprarle una bufanda de ese color, quizá así también podía dejar en paz a sus bufandas.

No, una bufanda era mala idea. Aún no le había dado un regalo por su cumpleaños que había pasado ya, Junio 5, y nada parecía ser una buena idea.

Entonces Harry escucho un grito ensordecedor y salió de la carpa en que se encontraba, corriendo a grandes pasos cogió su varita y se preparó para lo que se viniera.

Bufó sin poder contenerlo, es tarde en particular se encontraba tremenda mente aburrido y tendido sobre el sillón de su departamento. Harry había dicho que volvería a la hora del almuerzo y aún no llegaba. Draco observó por milésima vez la ventana (el atardecer era uno sus momentos favoritos del día) ya casi anochecía y claro él no había hecho otros planes ni tenía trabajo por hacer; nada.

Solo acariciar el lomo del animal que descansaba encima de él. Lo observó, era hermoso; su pelaje era gris enteramente exceptuando su barbilla donde tenía una mancha blanca como si hubiera bebido leche y no se quitara la mancha, unos bigotes blancos y ojos verdes, quizá por eso lo quería tanto, aunque en realidad era porque pese al dinero que siempre había tenido , cuando niño nunca le dejaron tener una mascota y ese era un deseo que nadie le había cumplido, nadie excepto Harry, que a días de volver de la última misión apareció un día con una cajita y se la dio como regalo.

Dentro estaba el gato, que era idéntico a Harry, parecía tan sumiso, pero en cuanto tomó confianza hacía de las suyas, era mimoso y le gustaba que le tocaran en la espalda. Comía bastante pero no engordaba, y por las noches dormía al pie de la cama que ambos compartían.

Harry opinaba que el gato era idéntico a Draco, hermoso y arrogante, hacía lo que le daba la gana sin pedir permiso y se creía el dueño del lugar, además de ser mimoso.

Draco sonrió y luego volvió a soltar un bufido. Maldito Potter, que desaparece sin avisar. Si no fuera porque ya no hay un loco sin nariz que quiera matarlo, Draco estaría muriendo de preocupación. Sin embargo, estaba preocupado, ¿Por qué si Harry había dicho algo no lo había cumplido? Cuando este no iba a poder llegar, llamaba, si tenía algún contratiempo le avisaba y nunca mentía, bueno pocas veces, dado que el tema de la magia seguía sin tocarse.

Pero en cuanto llegara le iba a escuchar, o no, mejor no. Él no era una novia controladora, si quería contarle bien y si no, a él no le importaba, a fin de cuentas.

¿Quizá…podría estar con alguien más?

No.

No quería pensar más en eso, quizá lo mejor era pedir comida china y cenar SOLO y luego ver una película SOLO, para al final dormir SOLO, porque obviamente Harry no llegaría a dormir.

Se puso en pie y cogió su celular, marcó el número que ya se lo sabía de memoria y mientras timbraba buscaba la comida de gato que tenía guardada.

Cuando le contestaron pidió para dos personas, después de todo pasarse la tarde aburrido despertaba el apetito, no tenía nada que ver con pensar en Potter y su improbable llegada a cenar en casa, no.

En cuanto le informaron que el pedido llegaría en 20 minutos, cortó la llamada y le sirvió las galletas al gato. Su nombre era Orión, Harry nunca preguntó por qué un nombre tan poco común para un gato, pero sí estuvo riéndose durante lo que pareció una hora, para al final, tocar sus orejas y susurrar su nombre.

Ya eran las siete de la noche y Harry no llegaba, aunque gracias a Merlín la comida sí.

Estaba separando la comida cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y luego cerrarse, unos segundos después lo vio parado frente a él, se le notaba cansado.

-Buenas noches, cariño- dijo Harry- umm ¿Comida China? Si, justo hoy se me apetecía. – Fue lo que dijo mientras se quitaba la bufanda y la tiraba en el primer sillón, se acercó y sentó frente a Draco.

-Buenas noches- respondió el aludido- Entonces come esto, lo servía para mí, pero… se te ve cansado- dijo con un tono de voz que parecía que solo estaba puntualizando lo obvio.

-La verdad es que lo estoy, pero dime. ¿Qué hiciste hoy? - preguntó el moreno sin notar nada, mientras empezaba a devorar la comida.

-No mucho, hoy salvé a un niño de algo muy importante-dijo en tono casual mientras empezaba con su comida.

Harry lo observó esperando que continuara, sabía lo mucho que odiaba que le interrumpieran cuando hablaba. Al ver que el otro no continuaba y solo comía, se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿De qué lo salvaste?

-La fantasía- respondió aún con ese tono de voz que Harry ya empezaba a notar sospechoso.

\- ¿Fantasía? ¿Por qué? -inquirió Harry

-Es mala.

-No en los niños- replicó Harry, tocándose el puente de la nariz donde descansaban sus anteojos, Daniel estaba muy poco hablador para lo que solía ser.

-Cierto. -Fue lo único que dijo.

\- ¿Entonces? - insistió, empezaba a pensar que algo le incomodaba al chico que tenía en frente.

\- ¿Me creerías si te digo que lo salvé de un dragón? -dijo, observándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Emmm ¿El niño fantaseaba con un dragón?

-No, un dragón de verdad. - soltó un largo suspiro- Deberías creerme y quizá yo así podría creerte. Creer lo que sea que me dirás que hiciste esta tarde.

-¿Qué? Daniel, estuve trabajando-dijo tocándose el puente de la nariz otra vez- te lo dije.

-No. Harry, hoy mismo en la mañana me dijiste que vendrías a la hora del almuerzo y me recordaste que la película la elegías tú. No llamaste, no enviaste un mensaje para decir que te equivocaste, nada. Y estoy sonando tan estúpido.

Harry volvió su mirada al suelo y con su mirada allí le explicó lo que sucedía.

-Mi familia… la de mi mejor amigo Ronald, bueno, ya sabes que se acerca navidad y hace casi 7 años no me ven. Me pidieron que los visite, aunque sea solo por estas fechas. Tuve que contestarles la carta que enviaron, y llamar a Hermione para que les hiciera comprender el porqué de mi respuesta. Compré regalos y se los mandé con la carta, diciéndoles que no iré.

-¿Y no pudiste llamar y pedirme que te acompañara? O simplemente avisarme. -replicó Draco

-Pensé que sería inadecuado informarte.

-¿Inadecuado? ¿Por qué? ¿Las costumbres, o conocer más de tu vida?

-No Daniel, decirte que…no sé- fue lo único que pudo decir Harry.

-¿Por qué no irás? ¿Hay algo malo y por eso no me lo dijiste? - y por como Harry reaccionó, Draco supo que era eso.

-Yo… no iré porque no pienso dejarte aquí, no solo porque te echaría de menos, es tu familia; tu mamá, está lejos y ya sabes ni ella vendría y…eso… además no puedo llevarte conmigo. Y no porque sea malo, no, es… solo no.-Y allí Draco se dio cuenta de que claro, él era un muggle ignorante del mundo mágico. - Y no quería que lo malinterpretaras y pensaras que no quiero presentarte a quienes considero mi familia.

Draco ahora entendía bien la situación, Harry no sabía cómo decirle lo de la magia, sobre todo lo que ello conllevaba. No quería dejarlo solo en navidad y se sentía mal por ello. Harry no tenía por qué perderse esas oportunidades, ni a su familia de cariño, ni nada por él.

-Por mí, puedes ir. -Fue lo que atinó a decir Draco.

Y Harry lo observó entre enfadado y preocupado.

-No, Daniel, no iré. Yo quiero quedarme aquí, contigo, Orión y sus dramas. – dijo con voz rotunda.

Draco que había sido Slytherin y se caracterizaba por su egoísmo, meditó que ya le había dado parte de su bondad a Harry al darle una oportunidad de irse, ahora podía ser lo egoísta que quisiera.

Sonrió y acercándose a sus labios le susurró.

-No vuelvas a preocuparme así y gracias por quedarte aquí, porque toda mi vida es mejor desde que estas en ella. -Al instante siguiente lo besó dejando a Harry sin palabras literalmente. Sin palabras y con una felicidad inmensa, Draco sabía cuándo y cómo decir las cosas.

Draco se despertó temprano ese día, como cada fin de mes tenía que renovar el hechizo glamour que tenía sobre si, este hechizo no era como todos los demás, era un derivado del glamour normal, con este podía ocultar su marca de mortífago y además cambiar las formas de su rostro. Ya hacia un tiempo había dejado que su cabello fuera tomando ligeramente su color original, aunque ahora solo estaba castaño tirando para rubio, no pensaba volver a tenerlo de color castaño oscuro. Iba a dejar con calma que se notara más sus rasgos y si Harry lo notaba y no reaccionaba muy bien, volvería a lo de antes.

Se aplicó el hechizo y luego escondió su varita entre sus ropas. Cada mes era más complicado mantener su hechizo glamour, sin embargo, aún no era momento para preocuparse por eso.

Bajó a las cocinas y por primera vez los 5 meses de relación con Harry( y por primera vez en su vida, en realidad) preparó el desayuno, no era algo muy elaborado; solo simples tostadas untadas con mermelada de durazno y otras con mermelada de fresa, café y fruta picada. Acomodó todo en tazas y platos para finalmente colocarlo en una bandeja y llevarlo con sumo cuidado al dormitorio que compartía con Harry.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se posó sobre el cuerpo que descansaba relajado en la cama. Lo primero que hizo fue acercar su nariz a su cuello e inspirar su aroma, le volvía loco, acto seguido le dio un beso suave en la barbilla, otro en la mejilla, uno más en la frente, en la punta de la nariz y uno suave en la boca cuyos labios estaban sonriendo.

\- ¿Hace cuánto estás despierto?

\- Poco- contestó una voz aún ronca- me desperté en cuanto empezaste a olfatearme cual animal a su presa.

Ambos soltaron una ligera risa.

-Bueno-dijo Draco separándose del cuerpo que tenía debajo suyo- He preparado el desayuno y no te atrevas a dudar de mí- amenazó con su tono y su mirada a la cual Harry solo sonrió- Ten.

Y acercó la bandeja.

Ambos empezaron a desayunar, Draco viendo atentamente cada una de las expresiones del moreno el cual se sabía observado.

Probó el café y en cuanto el líquido caliente llegó a su lengua cerró los ojos, definitivamente a partir de ese momento Draco sería quien prepararía el café. Era sumamente delicioso, en el punto exacto de lo amargo, continuó dándole una mordida a la tostada con mermelada de fresa, con calma y deleitándose con cada sabor, ambos sabían que habían tenido mejores desayunos preparados por Harry y ambos sabían también que Draco o Daniel, en este caso ambos, nunca había preparado nada.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana había hecho lo impensable. Como si no se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, Harry siguió tranquilamente con su desayuno, haciendo ruidos de aprobación o cerrando los ojos en momentos exactos. Cuando, luego de unos minutos, Draco hizo lo mismo Harry se aventuró a preguntar.

\- ¿Hay algún motivo en especial por el cual hoy me has dejado holgazanear?

\- ¿Te refieres al desayuno? -preguntó Draco

\- Sí, soy yo quien siempre lo prepara pese a que tú sueles despertarte antes.

\- Bueno… Es el último día del año, quería hacer algo diferente.-dijo como si nada Draco.

\- ¡Cierto! - exclamó Harry y terminando su tostada, se puso de pie y empezó a buscar frenéticamente entre los tres cajones de su mesita de noche.

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas como un poseso? - preguntó Draco mientras observaba el cuerpo semidesnudo de su Harry. - Al parecer ya notaste que has perdido el sentido del buen gusto, enserio Harry deberías deshacerte de ese pantalón.

\- Ja ja, muy divertido.- Respondió el aludido con un tono ligeramente irónico- No, estoy buscando…- y empezó a murmurar mientras seguía revolviendo los papeles. - ¡Si, aquí esta! - Gritó emocionado al hallar lo que buscaba y entre sus manos mostró lo que era un manojo de 4 llaves.

\- ¿Has decidido mudarte? - preguntó Draco con leve levantamiento de cejas.

\- No, tonto. -dijo dándole un puñete suave en el hombro. - ¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo dijiste que deseabas pasar un tiempo de vacaciones cerca al mar? Bueno, lo harás. He conseguido que me alquilen un bungaló en la playa, a poca distancia. Estaremos solos, durante dos meses. Como se me ocurrió la idea hace poco…es todo lo mejor que conseguí. Creo que es un buen comienzo de año, ¿En dónde lo terminaremos? Eso lo dejo a tu elección. El lugar es nuestro desde hoy a la hora que deseemos, tenemos que llenar la despensa y otras cosas así que...apurémonos.

Se levantó con rapidez y se deshizo del pantalón que llevaba puesto. Aun sonriendo empezó a sacar toda su ropa del armario que compartía con Daniel. Y entonces notó que su compañero no se movía y seguía allí sentado en la cama.

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó al observar que esos ojos grises le veían con detenimiento.

\- ¿Tenias planes?- y solo recibió silencio como respuesta.- Pero… hace meses acordamos que nuestras vacaciones fueran en estos meses y así poder, disfrutar… bueno lo siento supongo- suspiró borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

Draco salió de la cama y en dos pasos atrapó entre sus brazos al moreno. Con una mano recorrió toda su espina dorsal y con la otra cogió sus nalgas.

-¿Por qué tienes que adelantarte siempre a las cosas? –preguntó Draco con una sonrisa suave en su rostro. – No tengo ningún plan fuera de tenerte en mi cama gimiendo durante dos meses y claro también será entretenido hacerlo en la playa.-Mientras decía esto empezó a masajear con su respectiva mano las posaderas de Harry que a su vez se removió entre sus manos y aún no convencido dijo: - Mira, no es necesario, si...

Si, lo que recibió fue un beso suave y largo que Draco corto para poder continuar.

-Si no reaccione, fue porque estaba pensando en mi propósito de año nuevo. Acabo de cambiarlo.

-¿Ya no es: tú, yo, una cama y a TI gimiendo?

-Ese es mi propósito de cada día cariño. No, mi propósito de año era convencer a mi madre de venir aquí y así mismo no cometer ninguna estupidez para perderte.- Y esta vez fue el moreno quien posó sus manos en la espalda del otro.

Entonces te vi desnudándote (que no es lo primordial) y sonriendo, y pensé '' Quiero ver esa sonrisa siempre, aunque me vea forzado a hacer de payaso'' y luego '' No, de payaso no. Soy demasiado perfecto para usar un disfraz tan ridículo''.

-¡Mira que eres engreído!- le gritó Harry aunque lo hizo sonriendo – Claro que probablemente yo tenga que ver con alimentar tu ego.

-¿Tú? Bueno es cierto que siempre andas observándome con esos ojos, como si adoraras todo lo que piso.

Harry le propinó un suave pellizco en la nalga y a la vez un beso en el cuello.

-Claro que no. No hago eso y lo digo porque al estar con un dios de lo sexy como yo debes de sentirte un humano muy bueno y ya entiendes a lo que me refiero con… bueno.-fue lo que dijo una sugerente voz.

-Oh por favor, lo engreído no pega contigo cariño.- Draco lo despeinó y luego separó sus cuerpos ligeramente.- Entonces, nos duchamos juntos para ahorrar tiempo o prefieres bañarte mientras piensas en lo...bueno que soy.

-Daniel, por favor, ambos sabemos que ahorraremos más tiempo bañándonos separados.- Dicho esto terminó por separar sus cuerpos y tras coger rápidamente dos toallas, se encaminó al cuarto de baño.

Pero, entendería que no puedas resistirte a un dios.-dijo en tono lascivo y tras dirigirle una mirada rápida a la parte baja del cuerpo de su acompañante, se adentró al cuarto.

Draco solo atinó a sonreír de forma sensual, si, unas vacaciones con ese hombre era lo que necesitaba y quizá tras el comportamiento y las palabras dichas en el breve desayuno, si es que había entendido bien el gesto de Harry al querer pasar el año nuevo con él y el resto, entonces quizá debía plantearse la idea de buscar un trabajo más muggle e ir dándole la noticia a su madre.

Porque definitivamente quería ver la sonrisa de Harry, todas las mañanas.

¿Es que se podía ser más bipolar?

Habían pasado un mes demasiado bueno de sus vacaciones. Claro que a veces Daniel malinterpretaba algunas cosas que decía y aunque no tenía mucho sentido. Él se disculpaba. Pero nada fuera de lo normal, discusiones típicas entre ellos.

Peleas tontas, risas bobas y quejas sobre a quién quería más Orión al que no le gustaba mucho el cambio.

Nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar.

Pero no, Daniel no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin sacarlo de sus casillas. Esa mañana habían decidido mirar juntos el amanecer, sentados a orillas del mar. Al instante siguiente de que el sol saliera habían decidido dar un paseo y entre conversaciones y risas tras veinte minutos o tal vez quince, se encontraron con un bungaló parecido al suyo. Fuera, estaban cinco personas una chica y cuatro chicos, todos ellos de aproximadamente veinticinco años jugaban con una pelota.

Al parecer la chica los vio y tras susurrarle algo al chico que más cerca de ella se encontraba; un joven muy moreno y musculoso, se acercó a la pareja corriendo.

Tras unos pocos segundos, estaba ya a su lado sonriendo mostrando todos sus dientes y sus hoyuelos. Era bonita, cabello negro lacio y largo, ojos marrones claros y piel ligeramente bronceada que en ese momento solo era cubierto por un bikini de color azul.

-Hola- les saludó aun sonriendo- ¿Son vecinos? , hace poco nos encontramos con otros que vivían en un bungaló a un kilómetro, una pareja de ancianos que...Bueno, no fueron muy agradables.- Se giró y empezó a caminar en dirección a sus amigos. – Vengan, voy a presentarlos, por cierto yo me llamo Katherine pero todos me dicen Katha ¿Y ustedes son?

La amabilidad y en opinión de Draco demasiada confianza de la chica, los impresionó a ambos y después de unos segundo en silencio y estupor, Harry tomó por el codo a Draco y lo jaló con él para seguir el paso de la chica.

-Yo soy Harry y él es Daniel – respondió Harry mientras Draco quitaba el agarre que él mantenía en su codo.

-Puedo caminar solo, gracias- Masculló.

-Harry… un nombre, poco usual. Y… ¡Oh bueno!- Dijo al observarlo una vez más, esta vez centrando su mirada en sus ojos verdes. – No son de aquí- Afirmó la chica.- Mi enamorado también es extranjero, solo que él es brasilero, los demás si son todos peruanos.

\- Y, bueno- carraspeó - ¿No te preocupa que sean de diferentes países?- preguntó Harry más por amabilidad que por curiosidad.

-No. ¿Debería? , es decir, por ahora todo está bien, nos comprendemos y cuando no lo hacemos es interesante aprender cosa nuevas. Sin embargo ambos sabemos que en un mes o tal vez dos, el volverá a su país y nuestra historia tendrá su fin.

-Vaya… parecen haberlo hablado bien- indicó Draco, permitiéndose la entrada a la conversación.

-Por supuesto Daniel- afirmó la muchacha- Ya no somos unos adolescentes para jurarnos amor a sabiendas de que no podremos cumplirlo ni tan viejos como para no disfrutar de un idilio veraniego.

Mientras decía esto iba bajando el volumen de su voz que hasta ese momento había sido regularmente alto. Habían llegado por fin a donde los cuatro jóvenes estaban reunidos.

Todos les sonrieron y para molestia de Draco uno de piel clara con insoportables ojos miel y cabello castaño sonrió de forma nada inocente a Harry.

-Chicos, ellos son Harry y Daniel.- Dijo Katha señalándolos respectivamente. – Y ellos – dijo mientras se colocaba al lado del tipo moreno al que había hablado al principio.-

Fabio, mi enamorado, Brandon que casi nunca hace nada sin su noviecita, la cual está por llegar dicho sea de paso. No socialicen con él chicos, igual es probable que tenga que pedir permiso a Fiorella antes de decir ''hola''.-señaló al chico más próximo, usaba lentes y tenía los ojos color café, alto, delgado.

-Katherine!- la riñó- no hables como si yo fuera la mascota de Fio.- Y luego dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a los chicos les tendió la mano.- Muchos gusto Daniel y Harry.

-Continuando, él es mi hermano; Jeff. Un encanto cuando se lo propone y otras una pesadilla. Es el único soltero del grupo si les interesa saberlo.

-¡Eh! Yo también estoy soltero- gritó el chico que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio observando únicamente. Era alto, con un cuerpo muy bien formado, cabello castaño lacio pero lo más impactante en él eran sus ojos color miel. En aquel país la mayoría tenía los ojos color café. Era el tipo que había sonreído lascivamente al mirar a Harry.

-Pero yo no soy gay compañero, y no tengo un mejor amigo que muere por estar conmigo hace años que ataca a todo el que se me acerque .- dijo burlonamente Jeff.- ¿Qué tal?- dijo dirigiéndose ahora a la pareja que formaban Harry y Draco.- ¿Ya tuvieron la oportunidad de surfear? Aquí se forman unas olas, de ensueño.

-Quizá no todos surfean Jefferson- dijo muy molesto el chico que aún no había sido presentado.- Hola- saludó y les sonrió a ambos aunque mantuvo la mirada sobre Harry más de lo normal.- Soy Arón. – Se acercó a ambos y les dio un abrazo ligero como saludo, a Draco uno casual, a Harry no tan casual. Sólo por probar posó su mano sobre la parte baja de a espalda de Harry el cual solo atinó a dar un respingo.

\- Un gusto conocerlos a todos y estamos seguros de que son muy amables y agradables. Tal vez podamos amm surfear luego, pero en este momento tenemos que volver, es probable que un gato necesite de nosotros para alimentarse.- Explicó Draco tomando la mano de Harry de manera muy obvia.

-Pero Daniel, dejamos su plato de comida listo. ¿Lo olvidaste?- preguntó Harry ante lo cual recibió una mirada significativa de Draco y una sonrisa de parte de Arón.

-Solucionado – exclamó Arón- Solo esperábamos a Fiorella para desayunar, acompáñennos y luego planeamos el día.

Todos a excepción de Katha sonrieron también y empezaron a llevarlos dentro del bungaló. Pero ¿Qué hacían? , ella también los quería de invitados claro, pero ¿Por qué nunca notan nada los chicos? Era obvia la molestia de Daniel con Arón. Bueno, después del desayuno tendría que hablar con Arón o quizá… un poco de drama y romance no le hace mal a nadie.

Un muy malhumorado Draco y un alegre Harry estaban sentados en una mesa grande. Todos ocuparon sus asientos a excepción de Fabio.

-Hoy, me toca a mí la parte del desayuno- les explicó- solo esperen cinco minutos.

Todos comenzaron a hacer los planes muy animosamente, claro excepto Daniel. Primero un partido de voleibol de playa, el que pierde pagaba la cerveza para la noche. Luego surfear y enseñarle como a Harry que nunca lo había hecho, Arón fue el voluntario para dicha tarea. Preparar el almuerzo, hoy tocaba pollo al horno con patatas, descansar un poco. Ver una película en la playa, ¿Qué? Por supuesto ellos tenían un proyector de videos. Luego un grupo compraba el alcohol y todo lo necesario, mientras el otro grupo limpiaba la casa y la arreglaba. ¿Harry? Por supuesto cielo, él iba a ayudar dándoles una llamada a los vecinos. Eran unos quince bungalós en total. No, solo cinco eran los afortunados y jóvenes claro, serían como treinta personas reunidas.

Bueno, era la hora.

¡A empezar el día!

Fabio, había estado trayendo bandejas y vasos mientras acordaban lo que harían, ocasionalmente daba su opinión. Al final estaba allí sobre la mesa, tostadas, mermeladas de cinco sabores diferentes, café, jugo de naranja en una jarra y en otra jugo de papaya (el jugo preferido de Draco desde ese instante aunque no lo dijo, ni eso ni nada). En dos platos estaban los omelette y en otros dos panqueques suficientes para medio centenar de personas.

En cuanto tuvieron todo listo, al instante empezaron a atacar la comida. Draco que hace muchos años había tenido una mansión y lo que dicen una ''vida buena'', pudo por instante recordar lo que eran los banquetes en su familia, todos los días a todas horas se comía así. Todo de la mejor calidad y sin hacer reparos al gastar. ¿Cómo estaría comiendo ahora su madre? No eran pobres y debía agradecer lo bien parado que había salido de toda la situación pero, aun así había perdido mucho.

Y claro al maldito Potter no le importaba que perdiera la paciencia también. ¿En realidad no notaba el coqueteo del estúpido chiquillo ese o si lo hacía y QUERÍA notarlo?

Terminado el delicioso desayuno, empezaron con los planes. Draco se excusó diciendo que iba al baño.

Y no volvió a aparecerse, terriblemente para Harry, no lo notó hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando por fin Arón le dio un poco de espacio.

-Despreocúpate Harry- fue lo que dijo Katha cuando Harry empezó a preguntar por Daniel- Hace como, umm, cuatro horas me dijo que esto le aburría y que si me parecía bien, él invitaría personalmente a los demás.

\- Entonces, ¿Se fue?- recalcó Harry como si no lo hubiera comprendido bien.

-Exacto cielo, pero volverá para irse con Jeff, Brandon y Fiorella a comprar lo necesario para la noche. Al menos eso dijo.

Dicho esto la joven se dispuso a echarle una mano a su novio quien servía la comida.

Desafortunadamente para Harry, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar porque Daniel se había ido así, como si huyera y sin decirle nada, porque Arón le hacía todo tipo de preguntas, desde '' _¿Qué prefieres: el ocaso o el alba?_ Hasta _¿Tienes ropa interior roja?_

Draco si volvió, muy puntual en realidad, pero cuando Katha se acercó a decírselo, Arón estaba ''supervisando'' que ninguna pelusa estuviera de intrusa en el ojo de Harry. Ante lo cual, Harry pegó un brinco asustado y se paró mientras sacudía la arena de sus pantalones. La película había estado muy divertida, pero no era para nada como hubiera sido con Daniel a su lado.

Entró a la casa buscándolo, pero en ese mismo instante la camioneta de los chicos que allí vivían, partió.

A la hora predispuesta todo estaba listo. Bocadillos, luces, los cuartos limpios y abiertos, para quien lo necesitara.

Solamente el alcohol es lo que tardaba. Felizmente minutos después aparcaban fuera cuatro camionetas, en una se encontraba el alcohol.

Los primeros invitados saludaron a todos y se hicieron las respectivas bromas. Draco muy amigo de ellos, por lo que notó Harry, especialmente de la chica esa con el cabello morado. ¡Morado!

Conforme los minutos pasaban y el alcohol corría, asimismo la música que Katha elegía, todos empezaron a desinhibirse, bailaban, se contoneaban, un grupo animaba a una chica que hacía, ejem, un baile sensual. Harry estaba seguro de haber visto pasar de un extremo a otro un brasier.

En un inicio habían estado en un círculo Katha, Fabio, Jeff, Fiorella, Brandon, Arón y Harry, (Draco estaba en el de la peli morada), sin embargo conforme cambiaban las músicas y claro cuanto más alcohol ingerían, las cosas habían ido cambiando. Kata y Fabio hace rato habían estrenado uno de los cuartos, con lo que otras parejas se le unieron. Brandon y Fiorella, estaban por algún rincón sentados, tomados de la mano y dándose simples picos* Jeff se restregaba en el trasero de una chica alta y muy bien desarrollada. Y Arón… Bueno, él bailaba con Harry.

-Lo siento enserio, como te dije, no se bailar- dijo un cohibido Harry. No solo no quería estar allí bailando, con lo incómodo que era para él, sino que también prefería estar viendo a Daniel al cual no veía desde hace un buen rato y dicho sea de paso que lo había estado ignorando todo el día.

Sonriéndole descaradamente Arón lo acercó más a él, posando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-No importa Harry, estar contigo así es más que suficiente.

A Harry le incomodó tanta cercanía, pero no quería ser descortés con todo lo amables que habían sido ellos el día de hoy. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, como forma de mantener la distancia, pero al parecer el otro no lo entendió así, pue tras el tacto soltó un quejido.

Bien, bien, esto se estaba tornando incómodo y quería ver con quien estaba Daniel en ese mismo instante.

Mientras Harry pensaba esto, Fabio había ido acercando sus labios al cuello se Harry y a unos cuantos metros Draco los mataba con la mirada a ambos.

Cuando Harry sintió los labios de Fabio en su piel, se estremeció, más por pavor a no saber cómo alejarlo que por placer.

-Podríamos ir a uno de los cuartos Harry- le susurró Arón.

Ya no tan delicadamente lo alejó de su cuerpo con sus brazos y tras susurrar un suave _Disculpa_ empezó a caminar por todo el lugar.

Buscó a Draco incluso en los cuartos donde obviamente habían personas teniendo sexo.

Ya cansado, tras buscarlo lo que pareció horas, decidió salir del lugar, no quería encontrarse con Arón y también el lugar era sofocante.

Para su sorpresa, Draco estaba allí afuera, sentado en la orilla, cuidadosamente se acercó a él.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, se sentó. Estuvieron sumidos en el silencio por lo que les pareció una eternidad. Sin soportarlo fue Harry quien lo rompió.

\- Muy divertida la fiesta ¿No?

\- Si- dijo en tono irónico Draco- Por lo que vi sí.

\- Ajá, muy colorido- espetó en tono alterado Harry.

Ante lo cual Draco no respondió y se quedaron otra vez en silencio. Draco haciendo hoyos en la arena y Harry observándolo.

Otra vez tras unos minutos Harry fue quien habló.

\- Iré a la fiesta.

\- Bien.- respondió Draco sin interrumpir su tarea.

\- ¡Maldita sea!- gritó Harry- ¿Por qué has estado ignorándome todo el día?

\- No, no lo he hecho- respondió tranquilamente Draco.

\- ¡Si! Y lo estás haciendo ahora también. ¿Te parecen más interesantes las personas con el cabello de color?- espetó un enojado Harry- bien, entonces busca a la chica y suban a un cuarto.- Harry estaba enojado y ni él terminaba de comprender por qué, lo de la chica con el cabello morado era la excusa más tonta que podría habérsele ocurrido.

Al terminar de gritar, Harry empezó a caminar a zancadas con dirección a la fiesta. Draco lo seguía con el mismo ímpetu al caminar

Cuando estaban a un metro de la puerta, fue el turno de gritar de Draco

-¿Tú te crees que no lo sé?, ¡más que colorida, la noche está llena de besos en el cuello y estremecimientos! – Tomo aire y continúo con el griterío- ¿Dije la noche? Debí decir el día, todo el puto día has estado con el imbécil ese de André o como se llame. ¡Y no te atrevas a negarlo! - exclamó al ver que Harry abría la boca- Arrumacos después de la película, mierda, ¿No se supone que tú y yo somos una pareja? ¡Pues bien, no te comportas como tal! - Soltó un suspiro y entro a la casa como un vendaval. Sin embargo, se escuchó a la perfección sus últimas palabras. - Vete a la mierda Potter.

Harry se quedó parado a unos pasos de la entrada, inhalo con calma y decidió dar un paseo por la playa. El viento nocturno le ayudaba a despejar la mente aunque tuviera que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para ver con claridad.

No entendía por qué le había gritado a Daniel o porqué este de la aparente calma pasó a reprocharle la camaradería que se había presentado entre él y Arón. Bueno, quizá durante la noche Arón se había excedido con la confianza, pero, el alcohol desinhibe y en todo caso, no era culpa de Harry.

¿Y la chica del cabello tintado?

Solo se habían sonreído. Era la misma confianza que tenían él y Arón.

Bueeeno, quizá no. Arón le había propuesto sexo y era muy cariñoso, como en la película… ¿Daniel dijo arrumacos después de la película?

¡Los vio! ¿Por qué se sentía culpable? Él no había hecho nada que pudiera catalogarse como '' infidelidad''. Arón solo había sido amable y él había devuelto esa amabilidad… sin embargo, el chico al final sólo había querido irse a la cama con él y Harry había… devuelto ..Esa.. ''amabilidad

 _Demonios,_ pensó Harry, Daniel solía ser dramático, celoso y esta vez con un poco de razón. Era cierto que Harry en la mañana, muy ocupado con Aron no había notado en qué momento se fue Daniel, ni cuando volvió. En todo el día era él quien había estado ignorando a Daniel.

Le iba a costar que Daniel olvidara el incidente o peor, que no le hiciera pasar por lo mismo. Por Merlín, Harry no era como Daniel, no iba a quedarse callado y solo tratarlo fríamente. Harry era muy capaz de golpear y mandar a un hospital a quien tocara a Daniel.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo en esa fiesta?

Una oleada de celos golpeó al moreno pero sobre eso, sintió miedo, de que por una tontería ellos pelearan y se lastimaran. No quería perderlo, la sola idea le asfixiaba.

Decidido y aún con cierto temor, Harry dirigió sus pasos en dirección al bungaló de Katha y sus amigos.

Po otra parte, Draco estaba asustado y enojado consigo mismo.

Después de entrar hace una hora a la fiesta que terminó convertida en una exhibición de cuerpos; se sintió tan perdido que sólo se acercó a Katha, la cual intentaba lograr que todos se pusieran sus ropas y a la vez esconder el licor. Cuando ella lo vio, le sonrió y le abrazó.

-Te vas- le dijo arrastrando ligeramente las palabras.

-Eh, si.- respondió Draco- fue un día divertido, pero creo que ya debo volver, mi gato..

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Sé cómo es Arón, no te pido que lo disculpes, en realidad esperaba que le dieras su merecido. Siempre hace lo mismo, ve un chico que le interesa e intenta llevárselo a la cama.

-Él… él y Harry...- dijo casi en susurros.

-¡No!- exclamó Katha- No desconfíes de Harry, primero porque vi a Arón subiendo las escaleras con otro chico y segundo porque… tú sabes con quién estas Daniel. Te vi en el hospital, eres un gran medimago ¿Quién no te reconocería?- Katha se rio con fuerza al ver la cara de estupefacción de Draco- Lo sé- dijo moviendo sus manos- Tú no me debes recordar, trabajo con niños e intento no llamar mucho la atención, ya sabes… convivo con muggles. El punto es, que si a ti te reconozco por tus habilidades médicas, a Harry por….bueno, todo. Es después de todo: ' _'El niño que sobrevivió''._ No le haría daño a nadie.

-Eres una bruja- Afirmó el chico.

-Daniel, esas no son cosas bonitas para decirle a una chica- dijo una sonriente Katha y luego bajando su timbre de voz aceptó- Lo soy.

-Debo irme- dijo firmemente Draco- Un placer conocerte y compartir un día contigo y tus amigos, por favor, despídeme de ellos.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza se despidió y se dispuso a salir del lugar. Katha no se lo impidió ni respondió.

Cuando estaba por salir, se encontró con ¿André?.

-Daniel, oh que agradable encontrarme contigo. ¿No viste a Harry?, hace un rato la estábamos pasando muuuy bien y luego me distraje y lo perdí. Mira- dijo señalando a un chico moreno- Ya me divertí con él, pero no debe ser lo mismo que con Harry, ese chico muestra pasión hasta con la mirada.

-No lo vi, disculpa debo irme- Dijo un enojado Draco.

-Si lo ves, dile que lo estoy esperando. Debe ser un dios en el sexo, me gustaría pasar mis manos por esas nalgas y mi lengua por sus abdominales... un poco más abajo no estaría mal, umm nada m-

La voz de Arón se cortó de golpe, literalmente de un golpe.

Draco había estado concentrando todo su enojo en su puño y sin saber bien cómo, se vio a si mismo golpeando al idiota que quería a su Harry. Después del primer golpe no se detuvo, el enojo que había acumulado durante todo el día, los celos, la inseguridad constante de saber que Harry podía irse en cualquier momento de su lado, el hecho de que Arón hablara de su novio como si este fuera solo un cuerpo, el hecho de que su madre andaba esquiva con las respuestas a sus inquietudes, los problemas en el trabajo, su cabello cada día más rubio, esa tonta canción, todo, salió liberado en forma de puñetes y patadas.

Arón cayó al piso mientras recibía otros tantos puños sobre él, reaccionó un poco tarde, pero reaccionó. Intentó devolver los golpes aun que no podía ver con claridad, tenía sangre en los ojos. Pronto Draco sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, Arón le había arrastrado con él al suelo. Allí ambos empezaron a golpearse con más fuerza y la sangre también estuvo en la boca de Draco.

Fue Katha quien los separó. Ordenó a Fabio que se llevara a Arón a su habitación y le limpiara la sangre, ella misma fue quien limpió la sangre de Draco.

Draco se había peleado a golpes en el colegio ocasionalmente, con otros niños o adolescentes que apenas y le devolvían los golpes por miedo a que los ''guardaespaldas'' de Malfoy quisieran defenderlo. Él sabía que con la práctica había mejorado, no era ningún debilucho, odiaba la idea de depender de otros para defenderse, sin embargo, su corta etapa de matón terminó tan pronto como tuvo que preocuparse por asesinar a Dumbledore.

Había dejado muy magullado a Arón, pero eso no impedía que el también tuviera fuertes golpes.

No lloró, ni se quejó en ningún momento, apenas e hizo quejidos durante todo el proceso. En cuanto la sangre fue limpiada Katha mandó a todos a diferentes habitaciones. Cuando todos se fueron, sacó su varita y con un movimiento de esta inspeccionó los daños en la cabeza de Draco.

Curó las heridas con calma y sin recriminar el escándalo, su mirada era más profesional, como si de golpe su ligera borrachera se le hubiera ido.

Cuando terminó, dirigió su mirada directamente a los ojos de Draco y en tono casual le dijo:

-El gris de tus ojos combina muy bien con tu cabello rubio casi plateado.

Draco sintió confusión primero y luego temor, vio su reflejo en el vidrio de una botella rota que estaba en el suelo y lo comprendió. El hechizo glamour de alguna forma se había desvanecido. Este ya había empezado a ser inconstante en los últimos años, pero nunca había perdido el control sobre él.

\- No sé quién seas o por qué lo necesites, El hechizo glamour con el paso del tiempo pierde consistencia. Mientras más años lo mantengas sobre ti, es más difícil de controlarlo. Generalmente al cabo d años es cuando ya no se puede seguir usándolo, el cuerpo de un mago o bruja lo expulsa, porque siente amenaza, como si quisieran eliminarlo y cambiarlo por otro. Cuando más control anímico se pierde, es menor el control sobre el hechizo. Es por eso, que este hechizo solo se usa en misiones o los traficantes de pociones ilegales, para que nunca los encuentren, porque no es permanente. Eso, por supuesto, ya debes saberlo.

\- Es una variante- explicó Draco- un hechizo mejor.

\- Que sin embargo, está perdiendo fuerza.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo- Dijo con fiereza el rubio.

Katha le sonrió suavemente antes de responderle- Por supuesto que no, solo quiero ayudar.

-Gracias, pero yo solo puedo.

-Yo podría usar el hechizo sobre ti.- insistió la chica, tomando su mano.

-Claro y luego te propongo matrimonio y somos una feliz familia sangrepura.- Respondió con ironía Draco- ¿Por qué me ese interés?

\- Mi papá fue arrestado por no tener control sobre ese hechizo.- soltó un suspiro- Él, como muchos aquí, escuchó el rumor de un mago muy poderoso que quería liberar a el mundo mágico. Ya sabes, la primera versión que se oyó por aquí. Mi padre nunca estuvo enamorado de mi madre, cuando era más joven se enamoró de una muggle, pero no podían casarse, obviamente. La ideología que este mago defendía, era un sueño para mi padre, usó un hechizo glamour para parecerse a ese tonto mestizo e incentivar aquí que lo siguieran. Ya sabes cómo terminó, Harry Potter lo venció con solo un año, aquí nunca más volvieron a confiar en ese mago de apellido Riddle y mi padre cayó en desgracia. La noticia de que Potter había vencido a Riddle, llegó unas semanas después, mientras mi padre daba un discurso sobre las ventajas de ser libres. No quiero defenderlo, pero aquí probablemente aún nos quemarían como en la edad media. Él no quería dañar a nadie- dijo con una tristeza que era muy contrastante a toda la alegría que Draco había visto en ella- Nadie confió en un mago que se dejaba vencer por un bebé, yo tampoco lo haría. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde mi padre estaba, empezaron a contar la noticia, mostrar con mucha sinceridad lo que Riddle quería, un mundo de esclavitud y muerte. Nadie quiso oír a mi padre, él entró en pánico y el hechizo desapareció. Él también, apareció asustado en nuestra casa, nos abrazó a mi madre y a mi. Luego se despidió, unos días después ''L _a Estela''_ publicó su arresto.

Llámalo como quieras Daniel, los psicólogos muggles dirían que intento expiar una culpa. ¿Culpa? … si yo solo era una niña.

Draco no dijo nada, se levantó del suelo y sacudió el polvo sobre él, era muy tarde para intentar volver a su bungaló. Le dio la mano a Katha y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-¿Tienes alguna habitación libre?- preguntó.

-Si- respondió ella- sígueme- ordenó y se dispuso a subir las escaleras. Draco siguió sus pasos mientras volvía a colocarse el hechizo glamour.

-Gracias, cuando Harry vuelva, le dices donde estoy por favor. Quizá esté enojado, no permitas que salga de aquí.

Ella asintió y cuando llegaron, abrió la puerta.

-Es habitación de Fio, pero como todos están compartiendo habitación supongo que está con Brandon. Pueden quedarse aquí

Draco entró y cuando ella cerraba la puerta fue cuando habló.

-Gracias otra vez, por la confianza y por todo. Te pagaré la hospitalidad, con confianza también. Sólo dame tiempo, quizá cuando vuelva al hospital en un mes. Buenas noches.

Se acercó a oscuras a la cama mientras oía cerrarse la puerta. Se quitó toda la ropa, que aún tenía sangre y se metió en la cama.

No quería pensar en todo lo que había pasado aquel día, pero su mente no le dejaba en paz. La historia de Katha era como una parodia de la suya. En realidad su padre había empezado usando un disfraz, ''imperius'' dijo en aquel entonces, pero luego perdió miedo y se mostró libremente como seguidor de Voldemort y fue allí cuando termino en Azkaban, trajo desgracia a la familia.

Su mente estuvo viajando entre los errores de su padre y los suyos, hasta casi dormirse.

Cuando ya caía en el mundo de los sueños, sintió un peso sobre el otro lado de la cama. Harry pasó un brazo sobre la cintura del chico que tenía al lado y sintió como el otro se relajaba.

Cuando entró vio a Katha limpiando el lugar y sangre, ella le explicó lo sucedido y también le calmó. Le recomendó que no le reclamara la pelea a Daniel y le indicó dónde estaba.

Cuando tocó la piel de Daniel, él también se sintió relajado. Le besó con cariño el cuello y el hombro y aunque no quería tocar más el tema, sentía que si no lo aclaraban se quedaría como una espina clavada en su relación.

-Perdón por lo de hace un rato. Daniel, te amo. A ti y sólo a ti, con tus enojos y tu ironía, con tus ataques de golpeador y tus suaves caricias, con las cosas que no me cuentas y cuando hablas de más, cuando me amas o cuando pierdes la paciencia y quieres irte. Pero, no te dejaré ir, voy a luchar por ti siempre.

Draco no respondió, sentía un nudo en su garganta y temía llorar si hablaba. Se abrazó al cuerpo de Harry e inhalo su aroma. En ese momento todo era perfecto.

Hola fantasma de fin de año, aquí les traigo un poco de la vida de Harry y Draco. ¿Es confuso cuando cambio de Draco a Daniel en un párrafo? Espero que comprendan cuando hablo de él. Disfruten, que ya tengo listo el siguiente capítulo y quizá no tarde más de medio mes en publicar el siguiente.

 _Dulce Perséfone._


End file.
